


Munr | E.V.

by Asmodeus1987



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, M/M, Magic, Nordic Culture, Romance, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Spiritual, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-HTTYD 2. Just when Hiccup and Astrid are about to marry, and old mystic ritual exposes a harsh reality to the couple—Hiccup's soul already belongs to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someday

**Author's Note:**

> a. Oh, boy. First of all, this fic is a translation of my spanish-and-original version. I'm not American native, so any mistakes are mine. I have finally had the time to start this translation, but I better warn right now that it's gonna be slow coming. I'll give priority to my spanish updates or I'll never finish this monster.
> 
> b. In this universe Valka was named Chief instead of Hiccup. In my opinion, it wasn't fair to make Hiccup into something he didn't want to become at the first place.

** **

 

**I.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _I'll be yours…_

_Someday."_

-M83 (Soon, my friend).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup was not akin to drinking ale, but this time it was well justified.

With no company, Hiccup was devoted to finish a bottle all by himself, since the vikings around him were smart enough to keep his distance.

One mug. Two mugs. Three mugs. Hiccup had never understood the big deal about it, but when the fourth mug began to alleviate his body, numbing his senses to some degree,  _then_  the boy began to comprehend.

Right now, Astrid should be doing her own version of exorcising personal demons. Probably throwing axes directly to trees. Hiccup could see it in his mind, clear as day.

Hiccup's torso fell on the wooden table, surrounding the bottle with the curling embrace of his hands. Dusk was surrounding the horizon, and the sun said goodbye with purple strokes, perfectly symbolizing the feelings bumbling inside Hiccup's chest.

"That's it. I think that's enough misery for one afternoon."

Hiccup tried to create a wounded expression worthy of Berk's sheep, but Valka was immune. She was tougher than his father, sometimes. The bottle was ripped from his hands, and when Hiccup tried to retrieve it, a slap was his reward.

"Ow! I'm licking my wounds, mother!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hiccup. There are no wounds to lick, in the first place."

"Sure, there are!" Leaping from his seat, Hiccup walked away from the Hall's bench and his mother's hovering figure, his fists clenching. Sobriety suddenly hit him, raw and brutal. "Astrid didn't deserve this."

A soft sigh accommodated his confession. "I'm sorry, son. I did not mean to belittle your feelings. Or Astrid's. Of course the end of your relationship is something one should consider… in mourning. But Hiccup. Honestly, are you really so surprised… that this has happened?"

Now it was Hiccup's turn to sigh, just as Valka's fingers came near enough his head, to comb Hiccup's red locks, treating him with the tenderness her words lacked. "What a question, Ma'. Am I surprised that my plans to get married in a week have been canceled outright, because a self-proclaimed  _soul reader,_  decided that my soul reeked of Zippleback's gas—"

"Come on, you know that things did not go that way."

"—or if am I surprise, to discover that my soul has been unfaithful to Astrid all these years, without me knowing? You're referring about  _that_  part of this mess, ma'? Because if you are, then let me tell you: of course not, I'm not surprised at all."

"Lower the sarcasm, kid." Valka rolled her eyes. "You may not see it now, but you are lucky that this has happened—"

But Hiccup was on a roll, now. "Who invited her anyway? Never in my life had I seen that old lady before, and suddenly she's a guest in my Engagement dinner, waving around cheap magic tricks—"

"I think she's Gothi's sister."

"You know what I think, Mom? I think that old witch was just in need of attention. Yes, that must have been! She wanted to be the eye of the hurricane. What better way to achieve that, than conceive a crazy ritual involving the happy couple? I just bet she left Berk with her pockets full of gold coins! She must have heard about my wonderful reputation, and thought, 'Hmm, I know on who's expense I can become rich! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III should be humiliated in front of his own people, on his own wedding day. Surely,  _that_  will work.'" And concluding his hypothesis, Hiccup's rear ended on the cold floor, an ale-inducing burp escaping his lips.

His mother's face appeared above him, one reddish eyebrow raised. "Have you finished? Is all the poison out of your system?"

Hiccup licked his lips. Thought about it for a second. Nodded. "Yes, I think so."

Valka, then decided to actually turn his world upside down. "Mmm. You are too young to be married, anyway."

"What? I thought you liked Astrid!"

"Oh, I like her. But, in my opinion, your decision to marry was rushed, and not very well thought."

Hiccup could not believe his ears. "It's what everyone wanted!"

"Exactly. Not what  _you_  wanted."

"It's part of my duty as Chief." Hiccup reiterated the same thing he had been repeating himself all this time, since Drago's fall. With inheriting Stoick's position, had come the heavy expectation of Hiccup's and Astrid's courtship culmination. A New Era had begun. And it should have been be consolidated with the Chief's marriage.

Or that had been what Astrid and Hiccup had thought. What all Berk had thought.

"You're not Chief yet. I told you not to worry, Hiccup. It doesn't matter what others like to assume of you. Because I was appointed Chief in your place, fulfilling your father's obligations, it's not yet your responsibility. I never wanted you to change your nature to please Berk's population's opinion. At least… not for now."

"With all due respect, mother, those are lies, and you know it." Hiccup shot back, struggling to sit back properly. "Everyone's been on my case to take the place of Chief, because they're not happy with the idea of a woman leading them. Especially a woman who disappeared for twenty years to live with dragons, instead of being faithful to his beloved husband. Vikings: Stubbornness 'r Us."

Valka took his son's chin with determination, connecting their eye-sights. "They will have to deal with it, then. Because I will  _not_  allow my son to live unhappy."

That warmth that had taken root in the pit of Hiccup's stomach since he had been reunited with his mother, propagated and expanded through his being, flooding him with a sweet, sweet, sensation. It was at times like this that Hiccup realized how much he had needed his mother while growing up.

When his cheek was caressed, Hiccup instinctively rubbed his face against her palm. His eyelids fell, fatigued. It had been three difficult days that had followed the Engagement Dinner. Full of bitterness, disappointment, and denial. Three days where Hiccup had chosen to hide in his hut. When he had arrived at the dining hall this morning, and since everyone had gone out of his away, without comment, Hiccup thought he still must look pretty miserable.

Although at this point, Hiccup was used of others fleeing his company, when he really needed someone.

Not that Hiccup needed someone else, when he had Toothless.

- _Thor, no_. Hiccup reburied that thought. - _I'm not ready._

He was  _not_  ready.

He missed Toothless immensely. And Hiccup knew he must be being missed equally.

And  _that_  was the problem.

"Do you think she was… right? That old woman, I mean." The question was reproduced in a guilty whisper, desperate for a different point of view.

Valka sit on the floor beside him. When he pulled Hiccup's head into her lap, the boy didn't hesitate to be pampered. "That can only be determined by you, my son. By your own heart and your own soul."

" _…Which is not mine, Hiccup! That's the problem_!" The memory haunted his mind, Astrid's claims echoing viciously. Despite what'd happened Hiccup had insisted on continuing the marriage plans, and in reply, Astrid had flung part of the abandoned feast in his direction. " _How can you think that I would marry someone who doesn't even consider me his soulmate_?"

She had been right, of course. Astrid deserved to be with someone who treasured her as number one. Someone who would give her their all.

Not someone like Hiccup, who could not give even a quarter of his being. Because it was already claimed.

So right there, on that night, their romance had reached its conclusion. Astrid had regained her freedom back, and Hiccup hadn't had any choice but to give it.

He had asked Toothless leave him alone since then. Not callously, like last time, but with a hopeless insistence. That night onwards his friend had raged for afar, every midnight, calling for his rider from the shadows of the barns. His profound sadness had reminded Hiccup of one groundbreaking truth: Toothless wasn't only an animal. He was a sentinel being, intelligent, capable of genuine feelings, and complex reasoning. Therefore, he understood why Hiccup had needed the distance.

Toothless, apparently, had known the truth for some time now, without needing an old witch to spell it out for him.

Dragons knew what it meant to love unconditionally. They accepted it and went on with their lives. They didn't complicate their existence with matters that couldn't be change, like the humans.

Hiccup took a deep breath, tightening his eyelids. He recalled that damned dinner, the cheerful atmosphere, the enthusiastic laughter of drunken vikings… The bottoms of every mug available had hit the tables, creating a thundering song. And in the center of the big celebration, Hiccup had held Astrid's hand, admiring her simple beauty, nerves twisting his guts.

At his other side had been Toothless, substituting the place of his mother—because his friend's importance had been that huge.

Hiccup had needed Toothless close by, distracting him for the huge change Hiccup had been about to embark on. Hiccup's knees had trembled, and more than once, Toothless's wing had aided him in standing tall. When Gothi's old sister—Ragna—had been asked to show her blessing, everyone and his dragon had been interested. After all, omens of good fortune from the Gods were always welcome.

After some pondering on her part, Ragna had decided to perform a ritual that would show just how  _right_  the connection between Astrid and Hiccup was. A ritual that would show the strength of the love between the two.

- _A Fiasco_ , Hiccup called it now. And, yes, a real fiasco, had been the result.

With only the Hall's torches luminescence, the ancient incantation had echoed through the dining room, drawing from Astrid's chest a mystical manifestation of her soul—the Sál—to the astonished eyes of all the present. It had been truly beautiful thing, a silver sphere, as sharp and dangerous as its holder. Enchanted, Astrid's lips had blindly uttered her fiancé's name, the silver cover of her soul melting into something softer and vulnerable—her Sál had been prepared, had been waiting, and when the wait had attainment its limits, it had reacted by its own free will, reaching, reaching for its beloved…

Hiccup's soul had been a Heart of Fire, irreverent, unique. Wild. The flames had not ceased—red, gold, orange—blazing like a star. When Astrid had called him to join hers…

Hiccup had rejected her.

The flames had gained strength, stealing vitality from its surroundings, magnificent and demanding. Reeling, Hiccup's soul had fled from Astrid's silver wings, immersed in the beating of  _another_  heart, a heart tattooed with  _another_  name.

Hiccup had opened his lips, and among red-gold-orange flames that had burst from his Sál, the name of his true soul mate had been established: " _Toothless_."

Blue flames, mercurial, had come from the soul of the Night Fury, covering Hiccup's spiritual symbol with extreme possessiveness; taking what was his, in front of everyone and everything.

Hiccup had been unable to lie. At the end of the cursed ritual, Hiccup had been unable to hide anything. The discovery had been shocking for him and Astrid, yes, but still, Hiccup hadn't even think of refuting the harsh reality.

However, he had tried to avoid losses. He had tried to fight for Astrid, while at the same time he hadn't wanted to loose Toothless either. He had tried his hardest to keep both.

Hence, as previously mentioned: Hiccup had received half the banquet in his face as a result. Astrid had killed his deluded hopes, forcing him to choose between the two.

When he re-opened his eyes again, back in the present, inhaling his mother's fragrance, Hiccup smiled wistfully. "I'm just prolonging the inevitable, right? But it's just that—I don't know how—I don't know what follows." His cheeks flushed. "I mean, I know what is  _supposed_  to follow this thing—with Toothless. But, how… Okay, shutting up now. Talking with my mother about this? Not such a great idea." Hiccup gave a tremendous leap out of the arms of Valka, shaking his pants.

Valka laughed at her son's awkwardness. "Calm down. Don't pressure yourself just yet, Hiccup. After all, this has never happened before. Your… liaison with your dragon is completely unique in every possible way. You cannot help feel frustrated."

"Don't remind me." Hiccup muttered, as he helped the woman to stand up as well. "Poor Toothless. I'm never fair to him. He always has to put up with my dramatic overreactions. And once it's all over, he just waits for me to pull my head out of my ass." And he's always glad to come back to Hiccup's side. Toothless always found a way to return to his rider, beating all odds. "Had you visit him?"

"Of course."

"…How, mm, how is he?"

Valka crossed her arms. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Hiccup's shoulders fell down, guilty. But, his mother's façade relaxed slightly.

"I'll be honest: Berk's population can adapt, but personalities's transplants are not possible overnight. Popular opinion hasn't been very kind to Toothless these past days. There were many fans of Astrid and you, together."

Anger invaded Hiccup. "Are they taking it out on him?"

Valka's pause didn't help. She held a hand up to calm him down, however. "Nothing serious. Rumors, mostly. Gossip behind his back, you know how it is. But of course, no one would dare to face a Night Fury with their silly accusations. And Toothless is more than capable of defending himself, son."

Hiccup smiled. - _Tell me about it_. Toothless's reputation preceded him. Now that he was the Alpha, Toothless's intimidation levels had tripled.

Valka bumped their shoulder-blades together, playfully. "He has missed you terribly, but he tries to hide it. I have been keeping him busy with other dragons. And Cloudjumper has kept him company."

"I know he misses me." Toothless's nightly howling communicated such a longing for flying with Hiccup that neither closed windows, nor pillows against his ears, had been a sufficient barrier. "He must be pouting."

Valka ruffled her son's hair with a devilish smile. "You're perfect for each other, then."

"Hey!" But Hiccup laughed at the comparison. "Well, I guess I've already left him alone too long."

"Thank Thor! Does this mean that eventually you will take a shower, too?"

"Ma', don't insult my masculine scent!" Sticking her tongue, Hiccup escaped from another slap, beginning to withdraw from the dining room. Feeling much better about the situation, Hiccup went to his residence, rubbing his tired face. He wasn't used to drinking, and he would pay for his intolerance dearly come morning, but for now, Hiccup would use the liquid courage left in him.

Arriving at the door of his hut, he paused a moment, swallowing.

Then he whistled.

A whistle, only known for a couple of black ears.

He didn't wait to make sure he succeeded. It was a fact that Toothless had heard him. He went inside and directly to his room, still feeling a twisting pain when he recognized some of Stoick's belongings, lingering around his home. Currently, Hiccup lived alone (plus Toothless) for the last three months. Astrid had been a frequent visitor, and when they had been engaged, had planned to build their own hut. For her part, since the beginning, Valka had chosen to live on her own, used to her independence. Although that didn't mean that Hiccup and Toothless weren't welcome to visit her during lunch hours.

Before preparing a bath, Hiccup fell on his bed, stretching his arms with a loud groan.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He felt… so tired. So many intense changes had happened, one after another, in recent months, and it was taking its toll on Hiccup. The emotional consequences were catching up with him. He missed his father, despite their troubled relationship. He didn't consider fair that now that he had found his mother, Stoick was no longer here. And he hated that Toothless had to carry in his conscious the horrible murder. Hiccup didn't hold that against him in any way, but Toothless still could not help but blame himself.

And knowing him, he'd do it for the rest of his life. No matter how much Hiccup tried to stop him. It wasn't something that could be overcome with time. Hiccup understood that, but he'll still hate it nonetheless.

A blast of hot air caressed his face.

Hiccup smiled. He blinked slowly.

"Hey, there." Toothless was uncertain of his welcome, despite his gentle greeting. That part was more than obvious. Hiccup sat on the mattress, stretching his arms towards the dragon. "Come here, bud."

He didn't have to say it twice. In a second, Hiccup was invaded by pure and warm dragon scale. Instant serenity invaded Hiccup then, his whole body reviving form the mere contact. Having his dragon back to where he belonged meant… everything.

Valka had been right.

Only right in this moment, Hiccup could be certain if that old wrinkled witch had spoken the truth.

- _Hell_. Hiccup tightened his arms around Toothless's neck. - _I've been a fool._

"Okay, everything is fine now. Don't worry, Tooth.'" He whispered. "I'm sorry. I got scared. But I needed to think."

Toothless began to purr. His big green eyes were solemn when they sought out Hiccup's pupils. His ears rose, uncertain.

Hiccup's hands slowly passed over scaly skin, registering the texture with the same concentration that been used on that fateful day in Raven Point. The day that had marked the beginning of their friendship. The day when Toothless had been all in what Hiccup could think of.

- _What a good joke. To this day, Toothless it's all you think about_. By Odin, this was ridiculous. Toothless and Hiccup were ridiculous. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm done with my self-pity, buddy. I promise."

Toothless looked skeptical, sending a snort to his face. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be? Well, if you don't believe me, get off of me, oversized lizard! I have a hot bath to enjoy!" Pretending to be hurt, Hiccup began to push the dragon with all his might.

Epic licks to his face soon put a stop to that. "Aw, Toothless, don't! A shower is more effective, I assure you!"

To Hiccup's sweet satisfaction, Toothless grimaced, once he got a taste of the stinky body of his human. Hiccup's lips twitched.

"Oops, I suppose I should've warned you." Winking, Hiccup slipped from Toothless's clutches. "That's what you get for ignoring me, big guy." He hurried to his private bathroom, dedicated to fill the tub with hot water manually. Since the door was left ajar, it was no surprise that the dragon invited himself to the party. Hiccup looked at askance just as Toothless introduced part of his snout into the tub. Suddenly, he took the opportunity to spatter water over the reptile's eyes. Seeing him shake his head like a scared cat, Hiccup laughed without remorse.

"Maybe you should take a shower too." Elusive flirting escaped from his voice, Hiccup admitted it. But the words were spoken before he could swallow them.

To his surprise, a considerate look came over the Night Fury, at the proposal. Hiccup felt a familiar tail surround his torso, pulling him toward his friend. "Oh." Was the soft exhale punched out of his chest, at being faced by those two emerald irises. Abruptly, tension hardened his stance, reminding Hiccup of the new dimension that now would fell upon their interactions together. Hiccup placed his palms against the black chest, laughing nervously. "Hi. We meet again."

A soft gurgling vibrated under his fingertips.

"…Yes. I missed you, too, bud." Toothless was always a huge source of warmth that Hiccup took advantage of, but now, that warmth was suffocating him a little. "I heard you, every night."

Toothless whimpered with such an intense sentiment, that it shocked Hiccup beyond words.

"…Yes. I knew what you were trying to tell me." Lowering his gaze, Hiccup thought of how empty he had felt these past days. Without Toothless, half of his being had numbed, leaving only a ghost. But… was it perhaps love? Could it be? He had been sure of loving Astrid, and well, one just needed to look back at how that had crashed and burned. He didn't want this  _thing_  with Toothless to end that badly, because they wouldn't be able to come back intact. Not from this. However, after waiting so long for Hiccup's resolution, Toothless deserved some kind of reply. A signal. "I accept… what you mean to me, Toothless. I accept the fact that your Sál is mine, as much as my Sál is yours."

A muffled groan arose from the dragon's throat. This time, when a tiny little lick grazed his cheek, the touch was minimal, barely existing. Like a lover's whisper upon his skin. Hiccup felt shy as never before, ducking his chin. "Don't get so excited yet—soon you'll be begging to get rid of me."

Toothless snorted above his hair and frowned, the message clear:  _Do not be an idiot._

Hiccup took hold of his soul-mate's head—Of his Munr—to unite their foreheads in a gesture that was as automatic like breathing. Human and dragon closed their eyes in unison. "I won't lie, Toothless. I have no idea of what I'm doing. Much less of how this might work between us." He cleared his throat. "I'm a little scared, buddy."

The beautiful eyes of his dragon were clear to read: Toothless was also afraid.

"We'll take it slow, okay? Very slow."

Toothless smiled, thrilled, obviously calling a gain on his part, that Hiccup was accepting to become… more-than-a-friend.

A second later, Toothless was laughing for different reasons, however, taking advantage of their embrace and throwing Hiccup into the tub.

"Aaaarrrg, Toothless! THAT wasn't very gentlemanly of you!" The viking spat hot water upon returning to surface, wiping his face. "Augh. I hate being in wet clothes! And you know it too! Oh, you think you're so funny, huh? Yeah, laugh it up, come on." It was good, soothing in a way, that certain things wouldn't change. Toothless still would be a smartass dragon. "Just for that, the number of dates required to get lucky with me, has been classified to Indefinite, so don't come crying to me later… Wait, dragons have dates?" Getting rid of his dirty-and-smelly robe, Hiccup meditated on the subject. "Mmm. What a good question. Well, I'll tell you this much, Toothless: if you think that our flights were going to be considered as such, you're dead wrong! Want a piece of this glorious body? You'll have—" He turned to face the dragon and found a pair of dilated pupils in front of him. Very, very, interested on what was hiding under the water's curtains. "—work hard for it."

Another snort. Then, Toothless nodded, as serious as the conversation required it.

"You're trying to tell me something, I know." Hiccup whispered, watching the Night Fury accommodating his chin on the edge of the tub. "I've never feel so frustrated with your lack of speech like this day."

Toothless posed a claw upon the edge, and the recently-discovered spines from his back opened. Urgency slipped through his Munr's whine, definitely trying to communicate something important. Hiccup placed a hand over his claw.

"I'm here, Tooth'. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

The glow, so mysterious and blue, which had begun to make sporadic appearances since the battle against Drago, appeared again now, lighting Toothless's skin. Hiccup chase it, with his wet fingers, trying to catch it in vain. "I like this color. It's my favorite." Then, the revelation came to him like a kick in the teeth, evoking the origin… The key moment that started it all. "It means you love me."

It meant that Toothless loved Hiccup enough to face down a mountain-sized Alpha Dragon. Just to keep him safe.

The Night Fury purred with approval, cobalt ink growing and outlining new roads and curves. Hiccup yearned to explore 'em all, wanting to discover everything about the bond between them.

But not yet. This wasn't the right time. He would wait. Out of respect, more than anything. Respect, because it hadn't passed even a week yet since the breakup with Astrid. She and Toothless deserved more than that. This new phase with Toothless deserved time, patience and intense analysis. Hiccup did not want to ruin it before it begun. He wanted to do it properly.

"My Munr." Hiccup kissed the tip of a little horn. "Let's just say that if I could imitate an artificial glow in the same way… I'd shining too, Toothless." Leaving the confession sink in, Hiccup moved away from his companion, sultry air deliberate and used with intent. "Now, go way. I have to wash up before my mother sends me to sleep with the sheep."

The catastrophic expression on Toothless was to die for. His pleading cry went to unheard human ears, unfortunately.

"Ah, ah, buddy. None of that! I need to get rid of  _this_." He emphasized while he put his knuckles over the corners of his pants. "Without any perverted minds around. Wait for me in my room, Toothless, like the well-educated dragon I know you are."

Sooner than later, a flamboyant groan of frustration, along with a deadly tail-flick announced Toothless's grumpy withdrawal.

"And don't you dare burn the house while I'm busy!"

As last farewell, Toothless rolled his eyes at his direction. It was the last thing Hiccup saw before the door closed.

Once alone, Hiccup felt his whole body lose the bravado. He sunk back into the tub, and once submerge, Hiccup held his breath until he was as blue as Toothless.

"It's crazy. A complete madness." He said with incredulous laughter. It just felt so unreal, as unreal as the day he had met the Night Fury. From the first meeting on, his history with Toothless had led to insanity. It wasn't new. But still… "Thor, I'm practically married to a dragon with attitude. Another normal day in Hiccup Horrendous Haddock's life. What would my father thought about all this?" His old heart would have probably stopped. Ironically. Or perhaps, with Valka's influence, Stoick wouldn't have minded so much.

- _I guess we'll never know_. Calming down, the young viking decided to silence his mind for time being. He couldn't think about his father for long periods of time. And during the past three days, thinking and thinking, had been the only thing that Hiccup had done. He was exhausted. All he wanted now was to lie down on his bed with a more pleasant odor.

And he did just that. He took a long bath and concentrated on finishing his day.

Peering into the hallway, Hiccup found his nightclothes made into a lump on the floor, courtesy of his dragon. After putting them on inside the privacy of the bathroom, he went straight to his room, not at all surprised to see that he was expected.

"I'm dead, Tooth'." Almost salivating, Hiccup laid upon the bed in no particular order. "I'll take a nap, okay? Maybe… later… we'll have dinner with Ma', huh? What… you think 'bout that, mm?"

When Hiccup feel a dark shade rest upon his whole body, Hiccup smiled between his pillows, almost sleep. Blue flashes blinked around him, like a starry sky. And boy, what a way to go to sleep. "…Good night."

A welcoming purr, reciprocal in fatigue, was the last thing Hiccup recalled before giving into his body's the demands.

 

 

* * *

**[+] [+] [+]**

**End of Part I.**

**[+] [+] [+]**


	2. Played By Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing had ever been the same since he had defied the Alpha Dragon on behalf of his companion. Imminent death had brought newborn awareness, and along with the Wilderbeast's ice menace, had come the sharpest realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THE UST BEGIN.

****

**II.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _I can't go back._

_I'm part of this game_

_That's being played with fire_."

-Thalía ( _Seducción_ ).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bed of his human was too small to support more than one identity for a long period of time. He waited until Hiccup slept deeply, to let him rest in solitude.

He escaped through the window, jumping through the high perches in Hiccup's room. The moon was full.

That night, a new type of singing came from his being.

Toothless was vibrating with… elation.

And every note of his vocal performance communicated it. The affliction from the last few nights was no more.

A vast mixture of emotions was brewing inside the dragon—new and wonderful and absolutely terrifying in nature—never experienced before. Part of Toothless's chest burned with adrenaline, with a fire that had nothing to do with his plasma blasts. At the same time, a sense of richness spread through him. A sense of having obtained all you would need for the rest of your life. Something… Something that Toothless had not known he needed.

Hiccup was part of him, yes. He had known it before. But Toothless had not imagined how deep their union could still become…

…Not until his  _joy-love-life-fire_  had been removed from the dragon's hulking shell, exposed to all who would see—Not until the same Toothless had witnessed his core being consumed by the flames of Hiccup's own  _joy-love-life-fire_.

His singing ended in a victory's howl. He did not care for what the people of Berk would think of his message of fulfillment. Toothless would not keep this joy secluded.

Predictably, on the bed, Hiccup didn't stir. Toothless wasn't surprised. When he was really exhausted, his human would sleep even through the Night Fury's roars.

Hiccup.

Just thinking in the young man, made Toothless's scales ticklish, and his heart skip beats. It was a foolish set of sensations, for sure. But sadly for his reputation, Toothless couldn't exactly say it hadn't been a recent phenomenon to experience. Not to him. Hiccup had been indirectly causing disarray to Toothless's state of mind for a while now.

Nothing had ever been the same since he had defied the Alpha Dragon on behalf of his companion. Imminent death had brought newborn awareness, and along with the Wilderbeast's ice menace, had come the sharpest realization.

In the split-made decision to jump over Hiccup's fragile coil, it had been too late for Toothless to do anything about it. A beast has awaked inside him, unleashed with primitive longing and zealous greed. By the time Toothless had flown to  _confront, protect, and destroy_ ; the hard realization had become helpless acceptance.

The fact that he adored this human without limits, far beyond their so marked physical differences, had become a fundamental truth…

…and Toothless had decided to stand in harm's way until he existed no more.

He had made an oath with himself since then: his love would know no bounds. Even if Hiccup had never reciprocated the dragon's deepest yearning, Toothless's love would've never died.

When he looked back into the bedroom, the dragon returned to the only inhabitant's proximity, inhaling deeply. Toothless found nothing but the essence of herbs and vanilla that Hiccup had used to remove dirt. Unlike recent weeks, there was no longer trace of Astrid in the boy. Not even in the sheets.

Toothless snorted heavily, placing his snout on the mattress. He counted his rider's freckles in the dark without problem. The tiny spots had decreased in time, despite their continuous sun's exposure. Hiccup's skin had fortified over time.

In more than one aspect, Hiccup had grown stronger over time.

Wishing to mark the boy as  _His-His-His_ , just to leave it clear to other dragons living in Berk, Toothless rubbed his head against Hiccup's. Gently. His pheromones were shared between the two—a citrus whiff, although sugary too—and would only be perceived by the most sophisticated noses. Instinctively, the human face leaned against the command of his touch, mumbling incoherently. Toothless held hope that Hiccup's nightmares would not invade him tonight.

Hiccup did not deserve it.

The nightmares could only be Toothless's punishment.

Toothless moaned with conflicted feelings, burying his nose into the gap formed between Hiccup's shoulder and neck. He took a moment to mediate on such internal turmoil.

So many times, his human had liked to promise "I won't let anything happen to you," ignorant of the damage that the dragon could cause to others. Hiccup had paid dearly for his ingenuity. For his blind faith.

Yet, even aware of what his terrible actions had caused, Toothless could not let go of this unique creature. He should. For a moment, he considered the wild possibility of convincing one of Hiccup's friends—or even Valka—to place on him the auto-pilot fin saved for emergencies. He considered flying away from Berk. He tried to envision the possibility of allowing Hiccup make a  _human_  and safe life among his kind. Tried to imagine Astrid in his side, taking good care of him, in the Night's Fury's place…

But, no.

If Toothless looked deep into his soul, he knew he couldn't do it.

He did not  _want_  to do it.

Maybe, if their Sál had never met. If their souls have never initiated contact…

Maybe, then, Toothless would have had the courage to do what was considered right by Stoick The Vast's standards.

It was too late now. No turning back.

Nobody would take care of Hiccup like Toothless, anyway.

And Hiccup was so stubborn too, that the human would not rest until he found Toothless again. He wouldn't understand Toothless's reasoning about wanting to protect him, and would simply call Gronckle-shit on his best intentions. Toothless wasn't the only needful party in the relationship. Hiccup was just as addicted to his company as Toothless. No mechanic wings in the Archipelago would change that.

Toothless blinked, realizing that his body was glowing again.

Great. This new skill was still something Toothless couldn't control. He felt strangely… exposed. He didn't want other humans to realize what his blue-gleam meant. It was a private dragon matter. To Hiccup's knowledge only.

He left the human, rather than risk waking him. His heart stumbled under his thick scaly skin, when he saw one of Hiccup's hands stretched in his direction, trying to pull Toothless back to his side, even asleep.

- _Silly Human. I'll never be far away_. Toothless appeased the small body with a long stroke of his tail.

Then, he examined the young man's bed carefully.

In the future, they've need a larger bed.

However, for now, Toothless had no choice but to return to his bed rock, scorching it, before settling on it.

It was too cold, but the dragon would have to endure. For  _now_.

He slept for a while, with difficulty, those vicious  _voices-emotions-fears-dreams_ , not letting him rest in quiet. Hiccup called them "thoughts", but Toothless considered them vermin in his head, crickets, never shutting up.

Right on the beginning of dawn, Toothless couldn't lay in wait anymore. He observed the dawn's birth in the horizon, and a great idea struck.

Taking one last look at the sleeping figure, Toothless left the hut, a new goal making him smile.

"Wow, someone is an improved mood today." It was how Valka opened her window, fortunately just as awake as Toothless had expected. He knew that the woman was used to getting up earlier than any other viking. Now that she was Alpha of her own tribe, early on she would be found wandering the town with determination. When Valka scratched his head, Toothless moaned, seduced, already counting the woman's support in executing his plan. "Can I assume then, that my son and you finally made peace, Toothless?"

Nodding too enthusiastically, Toothless confirmed, earning a laugh from Valka.

"Rather more than make peace, I think." Valka winked, and Toothless lowered his chin, somewhat embarrassed. That wicked gesture reminded him of Hiccup and hot baths. "Aw, don't be ashamed, little dragon. There is nothing to fear. You won't find any objections on my part. Now tell me, how can I help you?"

Toothless was never more relieved that Valka was an expert in dragoness—unfortunately, at a higher level than his own human—although Hiccup would keep up with time—so between grunts and whines, Toothless shared his intentions, entering the woman's kitchen energetically.

Removing an apple from his gums, Valka smiled. "Calm down, Toothless. You'll breakdown my newly-built kitchen!"

But Toothless was busy stealing more fruit, along with those wooden boxes that the Vikings used to store their precious food.

Valka forced him to listen, however, by pulling from his tail. "Toothless. Leave it to me. I'll take care of it, do not worry." With a finger pointing to one of the kitchen's corner, the protector of dragons showed just how much viking spirit she had left in her. "Now, go sit in there and wait until everything is ready."

With lowered ears, Toothless relented. Although, secretly not as intimidated. He admired the courage of the Haddocks. It was undeniable.

He was worried that Hiccup would woke earlier than planned, but Valka wasn't long in bringing various elements of a human-breakfast and not-so-human one, into a basket. "Before you eat anything, force Hiccup to drink this tea. It'll help with the ale's aftereffects. That boy is about to know what a hangover is." Valka shook a well-sealed vase in the dragon's direction, before continuing to put the mysterious potion into the basket too. Toothless did not know what a hangover was, but Valka's wishes were orders. "I have some salmon left form last night—you loved it, is it not right, Toothless?"

Toothless began to salivate. " _Salmon_."

Valka laughed again with a vengeance. "I'll pack it too, then."

When the basket was ready, Valka carried it to where Toothless was expecting her. He extended the object in his snout's directions, but when the dragon's teeth were about to tighten on the handle, Valka retreated it. Her facial expression was serious.

Toothless waited.

"I wish that things would be easier for the both of you, but they won't be. Toothless, please be careful. You, better than anyone, knows how fickle is a viking's temperament. There will be people who'll disagree with… your union with my son. And this time, Stoick won't be here to stop them. All of us will be in a vulnerable position. "

Toothless dropped his gaze. He threw a huff. Valka was right. Humans were so capricious. They loved to blame dragons for their misfortunes.

But he would fight with whoever stood in his way. Nobody would separate him from his Munr.

Rearranging his composure with new determination, Toothless raised his head and his body, groaning loudly to show his ferocious opinion.

Valka stroked his forehead. She let go of the basket, understanding the message. More words were not needed.

When he scurried back to the hut, he did it just in time.

"Tooth'? Where…" A yawn cut Hiccup's curiosity and eye-rubbing. "…were you, huh?" Hiccup was sitting on the bed with his arms overextended towards the ceiling. His hair was a redhead disaster that soon became the center of his complaints. "Uuugh. By Odin. I will never, ever, do  _that_  again, I sweeeear."

Toothless entered the room carefully, balancing the huge basket with grace. Hiccup looked at him, frowning, still drowsy. When the dragon placed the basket on the floor and pushed him back to bed, the viking did not complain, falling like a handful of dried leaves at his command.

"What you got there, bud?" The boy's head rose a little from the pillow.

Toothless pushed him again, adding a warning growl. Hiccup laughed incredulously.

"What is this?" It was the first thing out of his mouth when he was offered the vase send by Valka. Toothless rolled his eyes. Hiccup always had to question everything! He loved to ask questions rather than to fly, sometimes. "I know this container. It's Ma's, isn't it?"

That deserved an exasperated snort. Hiccup stuck out part of his tongue in retaliation. Once they were done, Toothless took an apple out, letting it drop on the bed. He repeated the same procedure until a couple of oranges joined in, along with slices of bread, half a bar of cheese, and his precious ration of raw salmon. It was not even close to the rations of fish that Toothless was used to, but the salmon was nevertheless, well appreciated.

"Uuugh!" Hiccup whined again, in an exaggerated manner. It looked like he had taken the first sip of his tea. "It tastes as bad as it smells!" Despite his complaints, the boy continued to take shots of the infusion, his face twisting in unimaginable expressions. "Uuuuuugh!" For a moment, Hiccup looked about to vomit, so Toothless lowered his salmon to the floor's safety. "I can't believe I'm saying but I prefer raw fish than this…"

Toothless couldn't help baring his gums in an evil laugh.

"Oh, ha ha!" Hiccup reacted immediately. For a moment, everything indicated that he would counter-attack verbally, but that was when Hiccup really noticed the food collocated around him. He looked at Toothless, and then at his mattress, brow crooked.  _Thinking-thinking-thinking_ , like always. "Toothless…" Strangely, a rose-colored hue occupied the human face. "Buddy, you brought this for me?"

The dragon lifted the whole salmon in his mouth, clearly indicating a " _Not just for you_!"

"I'm not talking about your fish. I mean that… Umm, forget it." With that strange mutter, the young man drowned his voice with more liquid. His round cheeks were redder than the apples laid on his legs. "Thank you for breakfast, Tooth."

Toothless wanted him to know that his gratefulness was unnecessary. To provide for his Munr was his responsibility. His Chosen One would never go amiss from food, protection, care, or company. Those were actions that the same Hiccup did not let pass. It was only fair that Toothless was reciprocal. He wanted to tell him this and more, and even though Hiccup was the best trainer in understanding the dragon's body language, everything had its limits.

There was no other option for Toothless, than to show his emotions trough actions.

After swallowing his salmon, he picked an orange and slowly rolled it towards Hiccup's free hand.

Hiccup didn't take the orange, but his sublime smile told him he grasped the significance of his offering. Those crafty human fingers played dirty, while the dragon was distracted. Hiccup hooked them under Toothless's chin, and began to scratch him in such a delicious way that Toothless's mind temporarily blanked, registering only intense and never-ending pleasure.

- _Ooooooh_.

"Mm, who's laughing now, big boy?" He barely heard in the distance. "Oh. You're blue again! Huh. Now I'm seriously asking myself if you love me for  _me_ , or just for my powerful magic fingers."

At the time? Toothless couldn't decide himself.

When the delirious cloud begun to fade, Toothless discovered he was lying on top of Hiccup, his enormous head buried in the boy's lap. The rider was casually eating a slice of bread, while Toothless came down from his euphoric phase. His fingertips continued their sweet strokes, but more subtly now, tip-toeing above the reptile's head.

A purr wove between the two. Hiccup welcomed him back with a pleasing smile. Not so tender. Not so sweet. A smile that was armed with an extra edge, holding something mystical and tempting. The green of his eyes had darkened considerably. He fed Toothless bread with gallantry aura, causing him to shiver.

They continued with breakfast quietly, wrapped in a blue atmosphere, the moment redesigned with new meanings. The morning was consolidated on the horizon, and no one moved, alternating glances between bites of cheese. Hiccup even shared the fried shrimp made by his mother, that he usually horded.

All of a sudden, just when that spirit of sharing was being executed, Hiccup's face was too close, covered in breadcrumbs, and to lick his cheek was an impulse impossible to resist. Hiccup's skin had not only matured, but had won a fuzzy coverage over time. Toothless had not yet decided whether he liked or not. Astrid had seemed to enjoy it, and more often than not, Toothless had watched her touch Hiccup's face with a coy smile.

Still, she hadn't been in the habit of licking the spiky texture herself (that, Toothless would like to think), so her opinion was moot, in the end.

…Ah, had she discovered the taste of Hiccup's scar also? Just right there in his little chin? Oh, how Toothless wished that she hadn't… This discovery could only belong to the Night Fury, especially when he could feel Hiccup's stuttered breaths…

"O… kay!" Hiccup's face suddenly jumped out of Toothless's reach. "You. Me. Slow. Remember?"

Toothless blinked, completely confused.

Hiccup covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking. "It's not your fault. I started it. This is on me. I'm sorry—I'm sorry, Toothless."

Toothless continued blinking. What?

When the rider finally dropped his palms, he looked calmer. "It's not—it's not normal. What I feel. What I  _was_  feeling while you… Er." Hiccup was pleading for something that Toothless didn't understand. He was flushed from head to toe, and he kept regarding Toothless's body like he was looking it for the first time. "It's not just something physical, you know? It's not like what I had with Astrid—And, no, mister, before you growl and pout, let me explain!"

The dragon hadn't even realized that he had indeed begun to growl at the mention of the female. He snorted loudly, to derail more sounds that Hiccup would disapprove of. He withdrew his head from his Munr's lap, raising it to viking's level.

Hiccup surrounded the sides of his incrusted face, desperation marking the contact. "It's something I had never felt before. It's as if, now that I've accepted it, this huge  _feeling_  has ceased to hide in myself, you know? Being so close to you, Toothless—It's causing this intense pressure on my chest. Something… urgent and piercing. But… by the gods, it's something that feels so  _good_. It's not something that can be seen, touched or measured, much less explained."

- _That's how I feel too!_  Toothless grumbled, impatient. - _My Sál burns when I'm around you! It burns me and I only want relief, Hiccup!_

Hiccup's red eyelashes lowered slightly, but his dark eyes did not break their connection. "I'm not talking about the result of ordinary sex. I've had that, and it never felt like this. It's more powerful, Toothless. That's what I meant—why this is so different from what I had with Astrid. This… goes beyond carnal pleasure."

Toothless's chest suffered from the same earnestness. There was an instinctive need for communion beating in his own chest, demanding Toothless to get closer to Hiccup until there was no space between the two. And Hiccup was right; this need was not about  _physical_  communion. Toothless felt just as stunned as Hiccup, about it.

"Damn it!" The Viking exclaimed with a burdened sigh, dropping his head over the dragon's. "You know, I think we need some help with this. And help from the last person I would like to see right now."

Toothless made an inquisitive squeak.

"But not yet. It's still early." Hiccup's voice vibrated against his skull. "I won't send you away again, Toothless. Don't worry about that. We'll face this latest development on our crazy life together…" With another sigh, the human withdrew his face, opting for laying back on his bed. "… Even if that's going to mean a lot of cold showers in my future."

 

 

* * *

**[+] [+] [+]**

* * *

 

 

As previously announced, Hiccup took another shower right after breakfast. Toothless waited on the roof, enjoying the sun's warmth on his fins. When he was sure that Hiccup had returned to his bedroom, it wasn't because he'd heard him, or because he'd had sniffed his reappearance.

It was only a certainty in his being.

His human still didn't have any of his special armor on, opting for the simplest clothes. Toothless acted quickly before that happened, marking Hiccup for the second time, now opting for enveloping the boy's whole body with one wing. Surprised by the gesture, Hiccup stood still during the ritual, accepting it, but with questions practically falling from his mouth.

"Eh, Toothless? What in Odin's name are you doing?"

The ritual was completed with Toothless's snout stroking the neck of his rider. With that done, the dragon fell back. He nodded with satisfaction when he breathed in the viking's body and only found the dragon's resonant claim.

"Toothless?"

The dragon raised his own foreleg, doing an imitation of a human smelling his armpit. He tried to explain that his scent, now on Hiccup, was acceptable—but, he doubted his success, if Hiccup's expressions was anything to go by.

In the end, Hiccup sighed. Then, he smiled. "You're the craziest dragon of all dragons."

Toothless took it as a compliment.

"I was thinking…"

A huge snort went by.

"Hey, don't be rude, now." Hiccup pointed a finger, having no idea that the gesture assimilated Valka's. "As I was saying. I was thinking that maybe we should do some renovations around my…  _our_  home. For example, I think we're gonna need…"

Toothless didn't need more encouragement. He turned around to face the bed and without further wait, he blasted it to pieces.

"… a new bed. Well, fortunately I have a dragon that's got no problem in expressing what he wants." Rolling his eyes, Hiccup covered his mouth from the smoke. "It's going to be your responsibility to get a new one, then, genius!"

Excellent. Toothless already had a few ideas brewing in his mind.

"As I was saying, before it all went in flames, I was thinking of modifying my— _our—_ bedroom, so we can improve the sense of… privacy."

Another snort. This, indeed, haughtier that before. When Hiccup threw him a dirty look, the dragon pretended to be putting out the fire with gusts of wind, made with his wings.

Hiccup cleared his throat. He devoted himself to cover both of them with their flight attire, while he continued. "Gobber comes and goes as he pleases, and Snotlout and the others aren't any better. I don't know about you, but I'll prefer to avoid traumatic situations, all right? I'll do some designs tonight." Determined with the new goal in mind, the boy seemed to come back to life, leaving behind his dark anguish. Toothless felt tremendously relieved.

He loved Hiccup's fire.

Once the last pieces of his flight suit were set, his rider arrogantly spun around, winking at his dragon. "Now. What about a flight to leave some of Berk's gossiping's vikings with their chins hanging?"

Toothless stretched his wings, heart racing with the implication. He made a gurgling sound of caution.

Hiccup understood him. "I want to settle once and for all, that Astrid and I are done. I as well want to put some circulating rumors to rest."

Toothless interpreted his human's intentions perfectly. Once seen by the village, everyone would know of Hiccup's and Toothless's reconciliation. They would know  _who_  their heir had finally chosen.

When Hiccup climbed onto his back, everything was different. A tension, an air of great expectation, overshadowed them. Assembled together, connected, both jumped out of the bedroom, escaping into the morning breeze and the potential of a new day.

With an enthusiastic yell, Hiccup opened their flight—his Sál vibrating in unison with Toothless's—both entities pressing for being one. With his own victory cry, Toothless flew through the middle of Berk, waking vikings, scaring others, extracting pointed fingers and bulging eyes. Despite spotting a familiar Zippleback, and a well-known Gronckle, in their peripheries, none of Hiccup's friends dared to approach them.

They greeted Gobber near the docks, who shouted something about madness, and how both end up lynched, by the end of the day.

Performing pirouettes through the sky, the pair laughed, so far from the mainland, that any kind of problem diminished importance.

They surrounded the entire territory of Berk with determination, total defiance as their weapon.

"By Thor, I missed flying!  _This_  is living!" Toothless shared his passion with so much power that before long, his fins began to release its blue aura. Groaning, Toothless grew concerned. How could he control this spectacle? Their smooth aerodynamic technique lacked grace because of this uncertainty, and Hiccup noticed instantly. After a compassionate laughter, his rider bent over his dragon's head, planting a kiss on his dry flakes.

"Don't worry, here is just you and me. Nothing else matters. If you want to glow… glow, my frigg."

Toothless was not so sure. What would happen when they  _weren't_  alone?

Hiccup sighed. "Fine. Be as stubborn as a Haddock. In that case, perhaps it's your turn for a cold shower, Toothless! Raven Point's not so far from here!"

" _Grrr_."

"Just kidding! Gods, for someone who is shining with love, sure is sending some ugly vibes." A pause. Then… "I think I know how I can put you in a better mood."

The blue… intensified. This human was going to be the death of him!

More laughter. Another kiss. "Maybe later, big guy, if you manage to impress me with our new bed. For now, we have serious issues that need to be taken care of. Lead me to the north again, bud!"

Toothless raised his ears curiously.

Hiccup exhaled with profound annoyance. "We have a visit to pay to a certain old witch."

 

 

* * *

**[+] [+] [+]**

**End of Part II.**

**[+] [+] [+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank for the comments, and the kudos, guys. Hope you all enjoyed these eleven pages of UST.


	3. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragna crossed her arms, swapping most mysterious fleeting looks with her sister. "Of the two standing here, kid, I'm not the Dragon expert."
> 
> She had nerve; Hiccup had to give her that. "No. But, you are the Soul expert."

**III.**

**[+][+][+]**

"When I dream about you

there's no fear or doubts

about my destiny."

-Lila Downs ( _Zapata se Queda_ ).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup's hope was that Ragna still remained in Gothi's house.

He wasn't disappointed.

From the moment they landed on the elder's private island, the door of the hut opened, revealing both sisters. One looking less excited than the other.

Ragna stood behind Gothi's shoulders, and it was a funny sight, because the younger sister preceded her in height.

"Should I still fear for my life after that demonstration you and your dragon made?"

Hiccup dismounted Toothless, making an effort to maintain a disinterested expression. "Maybe. It's too early to tell." To his surprise, Toothless bodily pushed him at his uneducated response. Hiccup nudged him back with his elbow, muttering "All right, all right…" Then he turned in Ragna's direction. "Don't worry, I come in peace." He raised his hands in surrender. "We just want to talk."

Gothi exchanged glances with her sister. Although the old Ragna didn't look completely convinced, she moved from the hut's threshold to let them in.

Hiccup smiled. "Outside is fine. Toothless won't fit in there anyway, and he also wants to hear about the topic at hand." He approached Gothi with more confidence, coming to kneel before the woman he had known all his life. "You can imagine what I want to talk about: I need answers about what your sister did to us."

Ragna waved her old hands in exasperation. "I did  _nothing, boy_. I only exhibited in our plane of existence, what was already done."

"That's not true." Hiccup threw her a warning glance. "Since you did that stupid ritual, everything, and I mean  _everything_ , has changed between Toothless and me. And I'm not just talking about you breaking up my engagement—thank you for that—I'm talking about something more supernatural."

Ragna crossed her arms, swapping most mysterious fleeting looks with her sister. "Of the two standing here, kid, I'm not the Dragon expert."

She had nerve; Hiccup had to give her that. "No. But, you are the Soul expert." Hiccup rose from his kneeling position, crossing the distance within the witch and his frustration. "Look, old lady, you just woke something between my dragon's Sál and mine, and I need your help in controlling it."

The elder's violet eyes widened when he heard the last part, her mouth opening a few inches longer than usual. "Your… Sál has awoken?"

Hiccup glanced back at Toothless, observing how his Munr played with Gothi's Terrible Terrors. Or rather how  _they_  played with Toothless. "Yes. I think so." Then, with a new hunger for answers, the rider willed himself to injected more vulnerability in his request. "…It's like there's been put a magnifying glass on my feelings. Every sensation, every thought about him… had been amplified." The sisters shared more long looks. Hiccup growled. "Would you stop doing that?"

"I never thought it could be possible between a dragon and a human." It was the conclusion that slipped from the responsible of this mess. "Mmmm."

Rubbing his eyes, Hiccup took a deep breath. There were so many things that a dragon and a human couldn't make possible, but here they were. "Please. I need your help.  _We_  need your help."

Gothi made a grunting sound only comprehensible to her sister. Ragna nodded, considering what she had heard with renewed interest. "This phenomenon was supposed to happen between you and your bride. Both of your Sáls would join together for eternity, in the same way your bodies, and your feelings for each other, already were." A pause. Then Ragna sighed. "It was supposed to be a gift. Only a handful of Viking mates find true compatibility between their Sáls… And I was so sure you two would be another one of those special occasions. But I was wrong. I never meant to cause problems. For that, I solemnly apologize."

Hiccup swallowed. Hard. He had been so angry with the spiritualist these past days, that it was difficult to find detachment from his resentment. However, he tried to convince himself that any lingering anger would be childish on his part. "Just help us and we'll be even. No hard feelings." Feeling a warm blow of air tousling his hair, Hiccup turned around to caress Toothless's forehead. He noticed a Terrible Terror trying to chew the dragon's tail, and laughed. "It's not like I regret my choices."

Ragna analyzed the interaction between the two with absolute rapture, giving the impressions that her beyond-mortal abilities let her see more that the human eye could. "If you are decided, then… There are two more rituals that should have been performed after the Sáls's extraction. Due to the circumstances, of course, they were disregarded. I can't be absolutely sure if they will work for you two as effectively—But, I guess that will not slow you down, will it?"

Hiccup scratched his chin, some hesitation returning. "More rituals?"

"Don't worry. You and your dragon can perform these rituals in the privacy of your home. More public humiliation will not be necessary." Hiccup's unhappy grimace must've been something to behold, because Ragna laughed like never before, no longer fearing for his life. "One of the rituals has to be put into action immediately after the ritual of Exposure. It aids in appeasing the Sáls's extra-sensitive connection. That 'magnification' effect you described, it's because of this missed step. Your Sáls have met for the first time, hence they are ecstatic and hyperactive—They need to be calmed, to be set in a state of complete serenity. They need…"

"Communion." Hiccup concluded, listening to his instincts "Believe me, old lady, we know what our Sáls are asking from us." He bit his lower lip, cheeks filling with heat for the millionth time. "That's the problem. How—how's that supposed to work?"

Even Ragna and Gothi wore uncomfortable expressions with the topic at hand. And who could blame them? For Thor, this was as embarrassing as talking with Valka! "That part only you can figure out. I'm sorry; I know how it should work with humans but, dragons? Ah, ah, dragons, I have no idea, boy." A wicked grin smoothed out part of the woman's face, the natural creases becoming softer and younger. "Nor I wish to have it."

"Perfect." Hiccup spit out. It was just great! His sexual life was becoming as surreal as all the other aspects of his daily life. Beside him, Toothless grumbled with concern, ducking his head to the floor. Hiccup put a hand on his ear, scratching in a sutil way. "What about the other ritual?"

"Ah." Ragna lifted a finger, more confident. "It's a ritual you'll have to execute every full moon. It's not as urgent as the other one, merely used for, ahem… Keeping the spark alive, you know?"

Oh, this just kept getting better and better! Hiccup rolled his eyes. - _No, I actually don't know. I have no idea what kind of spark we're talking about. That's the reason we're here_! "Okay. I earned that with all my asking." He stiffened his shoulders, preparing himself. "So, what do we do exactly?"

Unpredictably, it was Gothi who went back into her home. She returned minutes later with a collection of manuscripts in her arms, sewn together into a book. She presented it to Hiccup with a kind smile. Hiccup intercepted their eyes, still feeling unsure. He searched for some sign in the elder's eyes, a sing that could assured him that going along with more dangerous rituals, was a good idea.

Gothi nodded her head, stretching the old papers with more emphasis.

It was Toothless who took them.

Hiccup swallowed, looking at the careful manner which the dragon's snout managed the offering. Not any teeth in sight. When his Munr growled with insistence, Hiccup had no alternative but to accept them. "Thanks." Toothless rewarded him with a pat from his left wing around his shoulders.

"Incredible." Came from Ragna's lips, after witnessing the intimate scene. "I'd heard the rumors, the fantastic stories about Stoick's son and his dragon, but I'd never… Your dragon is smarter than he lets on, isn't he?"

"He's the most amazing dragon of all the dragons." Hiccup reiterated, replacing the previous "crazy" with what really inhabited in his chest. He turned from Gothi to Ragna. "I need to thank you for something else. This whole Sál business may have caused problems, and one of my loved ones may have gotten hurt because of what happened… But without your interference, I'd probably still be lying to myself. So…" Clearing his throat, Hiccup inclined his head at Ragna's way, making his mother proud with his good manners. "Thank you for opening my eyes."

Ragna accepted his words with grace, bowing her head as well. "You'll need more than those old 'scripts, boy. You got something to do today?"

- _I knew this was too easy_. Hiccup shrugged. "Nop, not until now. What do you have in mind?"

Ragna pointed to the texts. "You will need some training beforehand, if you don't want to end up turned into a frog by mistake." The elder ignored his dismayed WHAT in favor of inspecting Toothless's complexion. "Your dragon-lover may be clever, but he doesn't have thumbs to speak of. You'll have to take care of the delicate work, boy."

"Fantastic." Hiccup said, his best friend Sarcasm, always at the tip of his tongue. "Great. Good thing I had a big breakfast to fuel my enthusiasm."

A curious chain of events followed his wise-ass line: Toothless slapped his butt with the fin of his tail ("Hey! Be more grateful, will you?")—Causing poor Gothi to cover her face—Hiccup rubbed his offended rear, but then he added a wink at the Night Fury's direction—and Ragna merely raised her grey eyebrows, while the dragon became bluer and bluer.

At the end, Hiccup watched a completely mortified Toothless go as far as hiding back with the Terrible Terrors while the viking giggled. - _The things I do so you can have a Happy End after each breakfast, giant lizard._ Trying to bring himself back to normal, Hiccup turned to Ragna again. "Tell me something. Is it absolutely necessary to give me your special lessons here?"

Ragna shook his head.

Hiccup grinned. "Excellent, I have an idea."

 

 

* * *

**[+] [+] [+]**

* * *

 

 

His plan involved the woods near Raven Point, very close from the cove where Hiccup had started his flying lessons with a certain dragon.

Upon landing, Hiccup cavalierly helped the two elderly ladies down and unloaded the objects and ingredients that Ragna has considered indispensable for the rituals. While the sisters stretched their cramped limbs, Hiccup addressed Toothless—who was still huffing and pouting. "This part will probably bore you, bud. Why don't you find something more useful to do, meanwhile? You have a bed to made, remember?"

Toothless flakes began to shine again, as soon the word "bed" was processed.

Hiccup hid his chuckle with his hand. "Ooops. You'll definitely need that cold bath, Toothless."

A feral snarl was thrown directly in his face—one last warning for Hiccup to close his big mouth—But Hiccup tempered the matter with just a touch of his palm. "Sorry. But you really need to make that bed, okay? I'll take care of this mess, don't worry."

The snarl was minimized to a series of semi-annoying gurgles. Then a lick on Hiccup's cheek was his only farewell. With huge jumps, the dragon was lost in the deep forest, leaving his rider to his task. Hiccup was curious about what Toothless would create as a final result. He had read about dragons's reproductive cycles, but since there wasn't any specific information about the Night Furies's said cycles, any suppositions about Toothless's race were hard to make. Hiccup would have to wait and see.

- _I just hope he doesn't bring dead bugs like the Terrible Terrors. That would be completely mortifying._

"Are you certain, that you want to take the next step?"

Hiccup paused, still staring at the horizon.

Ragna continued. "Believe it or not, you still can take a step back. Your connection is not cemented. The Exposure ritual can still be reversed."

"That would be murder." To reject Toothless in such a vital level? The dragon's soul would fade away. And Hiccup's would be no better.

"It will be two worlds collapsing together when this ritual is performed. There will be no secrets between you. Your thoughts, memories, feelings—and much more—will be expose before your Sáls's eyes. Are you sure… that you'll be able to withstand the dragon's mind?"

Good question. "Do you think… I might not?"

"In the state of communion, both Sáls could be in danger of remain stuck—spiritually speaking. Or that the intensity of a Sál, could consume the other one."

"Wow. That's encouraging." But Hiccup pondered the information, nonetheless. He was at a crossroads. He couldn't continue like this, sensitive to every breath, every touch, and every exchange of glances—shared with Toothless. With just exemplifying that morning's flight, Hiccup was sure that his body wouldn't be able to handle the activity with any sense of normality. His veins had boiled, finding sensuality on the movements of the dragon's body, when previously, that appreciation had been invisible.

Everything that had to do with Toothless, from now on, would lead to a ton of frustration for his libido, whether they liked it or not. Hiccup would no longer ride with innocent and mundane thoughts. And Toothless's blue glow would inevitably send his head to the deep pits of pervert-thinking…

All because, Hiccup would be denying the longing building between the two?

- _How you deny your own soul's desire?_  Hiccup turned around, facing Ragna. "If we don't survive… At least, we'll be gone from this world in a blaze of glory."

Ragna chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, this young generation. Fine! Let us begin, then!"

The first warning Ragna had for him was that once the ritual began, it couldn't be interrupted. Furthermore, once completed, Hiccup and Toothless wouldn't be inclined to go to the outside world for a few days.

"This sounds like mandatory Honey-Moon." Hiccup muttered, while he read the first page of the manuscript. Now the initial ritual made more sense. Astrid and his person would have been enjoying a well-deserved holiday, if everything had gone according to plan. "Whoa. These writings are truly ancient, right? They're talking about the Goddess Freyja…"

Gothi was collecting flowers around them, at constant movement while Hiccup and Ragna remained sitting on the grass, facing each other.

"That's right. Freyja is responsible for all the predicaments of Love. She will be your guide. Now repeat after me…"

The lines Hiccup had to pronounce had to be reincarnated in perfect Old Norse, if he wanted to be saved from becoming a toad, or worse. They practiced and practiced until Hiccup's tongue threatened to numb forever. He asked for a short break after a couple of hours, intent in going to fill his canteen with river water, and Ragna gave him permission with a strict order to hurry back.

Raven Point's forest lands were as familiar to Hiccup as the palms of his hands, so he found the river easily. He cooled off for a while, enjoying the sounds of nature. It was past noon, and the sun was cruel at this time. His armor felt even heavier than normal. He removed his cufflinks to collect water in his hands, washing his face with relish.

- _Aaaah. Just what I needed._

When Hiccup felt ready to go back, he shook his head and hands. Unconcerned, his eyes raised to his front point of sight. And froze.

To this date, Hiccup's biggest failure at survival lessons would be this one: he was never aware of when he was being hunted.

Hiccup swallowed convulsively, an abyss opening in their guts, when he recognized the hunter's blonde figure a few feet away from him, standing on a huge rock, watching him carefully. The deja vu was inevitable. Hiccup stood up, clumsy in metal hook and booted foot.

Astrid was disturbing still. She didn't even seem to be breathing.

And since his survival instincts were already declared non-existing, Hiccup cleared his throat, daring to be the first to speak. "Sorry, I had no idea you'd be close by. I would've been far away from here in that case, so at least you didn't have to see my ugly face."

Astrid had her favorite axe in her fist. She squeezed its handle, the moment she heard his voice. Hiccup didn't expect an answer, but he obtained.

"I saw you. Congratulations on your new engagement."

Hiccup grimaced. "Astrid…"

"I'm glad that you won't put Toothless through hell with your indecision, after all."

Hiccup bit his lip for a second. "I wasn't planning—"

"Oh, you never do."

"—that my relationship with Toothless would advance so fast. I swear I wanted to take things slow."

"You? Slow? Are you serious?"

"—But this stupid ritual needs to be completed, before we lose our heads. We can't wait any longer.

Astrid laughed sarcastically, looking at the high trees-branches, as if he could not bear to see Hiccup directly. "Surprise, surprise. Hiccup and his Night Fury need to make a big show about every tiny event that crosses their lives. I would not have believed it myself, if you hadn't tell me.  _Thank you_  for clearing that up!"

Whoa. It had been a long time since Hiccup had seen this facet of his ex-girlfriend. It was like going back in time, when Astrid had been harsher and crueler. The rider sighed. "I know that it doesn't matter how many times I apolo—"

"I  _don't_  need your apology." Coldness interrupted him for the thousandth time. "What's done is done."

Hiccup flapped his arms impatiently; victim of his own tormented feelings. "Really? Because it sure doesn't feel that way. For how long we'll be dealing with these uncomfortable confrontations? We'll still need to see each other at the Academy. We can't keep avoiding each other forever! Berk is not  _that_  small!"

The girl dropped her axe on the ground, grunting with great irritation. "You think I don't know that? By Thor, Hiccup, I hate this too! And believe me; I thought that seeing you again wouldn't be this difficult. I thought if I approached you now, at this exact moment, it would help me to overcome this disaster a lot faster. But, guess what? I'm looking at you now and I  _still_  want to fit  _this_  axe right between  _your_  legs." Raising her fists to the sky, the woman began talking to the sun. "I'm… so angry. And it's so annoying because I know that you aren't the sole responsible for all this. You've never hidden the fact that Toothless is more important to you than the rest of the world. Even when I was marrying you, you made it clear that I would always be second. You  _never_  lied about it. Yet, I'm angrier than twenty Nightmares together, and you're the perfect target. "

Crestfallen, Hiccup accepted his sentence. "I understand."

"You don't! You don't understand!" With another viking cry, Astrid's scrambled feelings poured out of her with a kick straight to her axe. And the grass wasn't out of danger either. Or that poor tree trunk…

After the major tantrum, both were quiet. Astrid ended up panting, and Hiccup holding back on his wish of comforting her.

"And the worst part is that I… I miss you, you idiot."

"Me too." Hiccup whispered, frightened enough to be immobilized by Astrid's breakdown. Rather than being his girlfriend, first Astrid had been his most treasured ally. She had been the first Viking with whom he had shared his secret relationship with the enemy, and she had been his second in command, for all kinds of problematic situations. Astrid had always supported him. She was his right hand and her absence would hurt as much as his lost phantom leg. "You can hit me with all your might; if you think it'll make you feel better."

Astrid seriously seemed to consider the idea, narrowing her eyes. Her metal-covered shoulders were shaking, and a few straw-colored strands had gotten free from her braid. Azures eyes met wild greens, neither one them receding.

At the very end of the silent duel, a sad exhalation left Astrid. "You were always…  _going away_. How many times were you about to leave Berk, just to keep Toothless safe? I've been missing you for  _years_."

Hiccup opened his mouth. Then he closed it. What could he say?

Astrid crouched on the ground to retrieve her weapon. "Partially it's my fault for refusing to see the obvious. From the beginning I wanted to be selfish and have you all for myself. I used to think that being human would be an advantage that Toothless would never be able to overcome."

"It's not about replacements." Hiccup dared to approach her. Slowly. "You and Toothless have their places and they're not interchangeable. Never doubt my feelings for you, Astrid. You'll always be special to me. Toothless…" He shrugged, decided on being brutally honest. Astrid hated lies. "Toothless is my fate. I can't fight against that. And I've tried. I spent three long days doing exactly that. They were hell."

Unexpectedly, Astrid leaned lowered her chin in sign of acceptance. Everything about her, delivered resignation. She suddenly noticed Hiccup's nearness, but fortunately she held her ground instead of running away.

Hiccup removed the leather ring that had been around his finger on his left hand, for some time now. "This is yours."

"Burn it." Astrid growled. "Please, just… burn it."

"All right." Hiccup put it in on his leg pocket, not knowing what else to say. "The offer still stands: you can kick my ass."

Astrid snorted. "Please, so your boyfriend can make pork chops out of me? No, thanks."

A tense laughter was forced to lighten the atmosphere. Hiccup scratched the back of his neck. "I have to go. Gothi and her sister are waiting."

The young woman's brow furrowed slightly. "Right. Rituals. You better get back to that."

Leaving was not so easy. Hiccup did not want to leave this mess unresolved. "Astrid, listen." Hiccup hesitated. But taking inspiration in Astrid's courage, he continued, head held high. "I'll be indisposed for a few days. I don't know exactly how many of them. The Academy will be in your command. Also, I know I have no right to ask anything else from you, but this favor is not for my benefit. Could you assist my mother in my absence?"

Astrid nodded, neutrality returning to their porcelain features.

"Thank you."

Another pattern of silence cemented the humble request. Then Hiccup began to recede.

"Hiccup, what will happen with Berk's government? Will you take your place as Chief, despite everything?"

Continuing walking away, the dragon rider sent a smile to the blonde, shrugging his shoulders. "I haven't made a decision yet. I don't want to impose on the people of Berk if they don't want me to rule them. Now, with this new surprise with Toothless, I don't know how responsive they would feel…"

"Well. Perhaps you don't want to abuse your power but Toothless doesn't seem to share your opinion. He's exploiting his Alfa title pretty good right now."

Jumping between small rocks to return to his starting point, Hiccup distractingly turned on Astrid's direction. "What do you mean?"

Astrid was doing the same backwards dance, slowly melting with the wood's surroundings. "Where do you think Stormfly is? Toothless called for her and for a bunch of other dragons, early on. Apparently, since he can't fly them there himself, he's using his minions to carry all kinds of weird things to your house."

By Odin. Hiccup felt the temperature of his body mounting. "Oh. Re-Really?"

"Yes. Branches. Wood. Stuff like that. What the hell do you plan to do with it? You're remodeling or something?"

It would be humiliating, and even  _more_  uncomfortable, to share the reasons behind Toothless's strange behavior. Hiccup preferred an axe in his private parts. "I have no idea."

The face of his ex, showed how little he had sounded credible. "Yeah, sure."

"Erm." When the distance between the pair had tripled, Hiccup took a moment, to absorb the far away-image of the woman who had been his first love. Astrid had always been the representation of the impossible and remote, a fantasy. She had been a pedestal that should never have been dragged down.  _Hiccup_  had dragged her down, had molded her into someone sweeter, softer and less wild—and Astrid had allow it, thinking that her reward would be Hiccup himself and no one else's.

It was horrible, but now Hiccup begun to realize the truth: Once tamed, Astrid hadn't represented a challenge to him. Therefore, Hiccup hadn't been able to divorce from his epic adventures shared with his dragon. He hadn't been able to settle down and take care of Berk (still wasn't), and not even Astrid had been a tie strong enough to ground him.

Beside Toothless,  _no one_  could be a worthy challenger.

- _Good for you. You're finding that fire again, Astrid_.  _If you must hate me so you can become what you should've always been, so be it. You deserve more than being the simple wife of a Haddock._ Somehow, at some point in their relationship, Hiccup had begun to trap the girl's potential. It hadn't been fair. At all.

"Goodbye, Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid blinked, perhaps sensing that said goodbye was the closure they both desperately needed to move on with their lives. She copied the farewell. "Goodbye, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III…" However, she continued with an evil laugh, and even more evil intentions. "…First Wife of Dragons!"

The title could be interpreted as the beginning of forgiveness, so Hiccup decided to embrace his slogan proudly, raising his chest pompously while he continue with his walk. "I've always been the wife, anyway!"

 

 

* * *

**[+] [+] [+]**

* * *

 

 

"We won't need to rehearsal anymore." It was thus decided; once Hiccup reached the studying location he was sharing with the elderly.

Ragna looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "You need to memorize—"

"Nope." Hiccup sat opposite of her, gathering the manuscripts still stretched on the blanket. "Mmm, how do I explain this?" Hiccup took one of Ragna's hands to pacify her. "Let's just say that Toothless and I don't work well with instructions and plans. We take risks and make it work as we go along. Whatever has to happen, it'll happen."

- _Though, I hope Toothless doesn't eat me by mistake, if I end up turning into a frog_.

Sighing together, the sisters communicated in its unique way, before both women resigned to the boy's whims. "As you like. It's your viking ass on the line."

"I appreciate all your help. I'll take the ingredients and texts, anyway—I'm not that much of an idiot. Now, how about lunch?"

Gothi drew raspberries from secret places, and while Hiccup paused to thank her, he noticed something adorable. "That was the reason you were collecting flowers?" All around her head, Gothi wore a crown made out of strong branches and daisies. "That's very nice, old Gothi. Would you teach me how to make one too?"

The old lady blushed, but nodded to his request.

That was how, after sharing the fried fish the sisters had brought for the occasion, Hiccup finished his afternoon collecting branches and different types of flowers, guided by the significances Ragna knew well from each lovely blossom. Who could've guessed what a simple sunflower could tell someone else? Hiccup found this kind of communication most fascinating. While working on his pieces, Hiccup decided to give a very specific message with each crown. When he shared that with the spiritualist, the older woman smiled knowingly, and pointed to the sunflowers at once.

"Make sure you pick only the yellow ones, boy. Not the oranges."

He built a crown for her mother, and another one to hang on his home's door, to honor his father's memory. From Steel Magnolias, to a couple of fierce Alpine Roses that Hiccup found by mere miracle—all passed through his skilled fingers, slowly transforming into pieces of unexpected art.

"You're too late for lunch, bud." Hiccup received his Munr, a long while later. Toothless landed right behind him, after jumping from high rocks. Early evening was being marked by the sunset. The first thing Toothless did when he lay beside him, was to offer a handful of berries. "I heard that you were  _very_  busy."

Toothless was inspecting his human fingers, intermingled in the last crown of his manufacture. The current crown was twice the size, compared to the others resting besides the young man. Toothless touched Hiccup's arm with his nose, snooping around.

Just in time Hiccup moved the crown out of his claws. "It's not finished yet, Tooth'. Just wait a minute, will ya'?" After accepting some of the berries, the viking looked at the fruits with creative speculation. "Mmm, I may have an idea…" He added a sum of the berries into the crown, securing them like Gothi that taught him, so they wouldn't fall so easily.

Although, honestly, Hiccup doubted that the poor thing would last a full flight. "Huh. Not so bad, don't you think, buddy?"

With narrowed eyes, Toothless sniffed the object, still confused. He looked tired. Pretty tired. Hiccup stood up from the grass. "Bend down a little." When he was obeyed, Hiccup placed the crown of yellow sunflowers on the Night Fury's head, tucking his upper ears carefully. "Done." Next, he took hold of Toothless's muzzle and planted a kiss on the space between his eyes. Instantly, and surely jealous of spectators, Toothless's wings covered him completely, hiding the intimate act from anybody else. "To say thank you. I know you worked hard today."

And just because they were protected from prying eyes and ears, Hiccup whispered the true meaning of the golden sunflowers, earning a good dose of sapphire saturation in the dragon's embrace.

"Let's go home, okay?"

He didn't have to ask twice. Toothless introduced his snout between his legs to help him get on his back, just like old times. Between laughter, Hiccup accommodated his body in a much safer way. "Wait, wait! We have to give these lovely damsels a ride first, Toothless!"

They did exactly that. And during the flight, Ragna was not satisfied until she made Hiccup recite those Old Norse verses, once again.

"We'll be fine." Hiccup promised, while they descended the elders into their island. "And even if we won't, well. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Ragna paled at that. "Oh, by Odin! You see, sister? That's why I don't like to visit you. Now, I will be known as the executor of Stoick's son!"

"Oh, come on! I was joking!" But the sisters were already walking towards Gothi's colorful hut, completely ignoring him. Hiccup smirked, shaking his head. He stroked Toothless's neck. "I'm ready. I know I can do my part just fine. And the rest… We'll do this together, right?"

Toothless twisted his head enough to join their eyes, sunflowers intervening in the attempt. Then he answered with an affirmative and deep rumble.

Hiccup's smirk crooked into a leer. "Come on. Show me that bed, Tiger."

With a ferocity that Toothless reserved for battle, the dragon bared his teeth, growling with same magnitude Drago's Bewilderbeast had used against him. When he took flight, Hiccup felt like he'd been hit by the God Thor's own lightning. The invisible knot tying them together gained friction and friction—Demanding more.

The Alpha was possessing Toothless, and Hiccup felt his own chest burning, the brand within his flesh and bone, answering back.

 

>  

 

* * *

**[+] [+] [+]**

**End of Part III.**

**[+] [+] [+]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ For the curious, some flower-meanings:
> 
> • Yellow sunflowers (Toothless): "You are my sunshine. I only have eyes for you, and like a sunflower, I'll always turn to you."
> 
> • Steel magnolias (Valka): Love towards nature, sympathy, nobility, perseverance and dignity.
> 
> • Alpine Roses (Stoick): "I want to be worthy of you." (* Sniff-sniff *)
> 
> AN #1: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so happy that you're liking this crazy idea! Also, translating it's hard, so your kind words are pure gold to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter since the rating it's going up in the next one. *wink-wink*
> 
> AN #2: This fic has now two fanmixes, if you're interested. You can find them at 8tracks [here](http://8tracks.com/msengelchen) or use the DW links, [here](http://www.4shared.com/zip/UR4jwIvBba/MUNR_FANMIX_BB_ASMODEUS.html) and [here](http://www.4shared.com/rar/AVZmy1Bhba/munr_vol_ii.html).
> 
> AN # 3: Wonderful fan-art made by Rukia Bawa. n.n
> 
> AN #4: AN #3: This chapter was me trying to make sense of Astrid's personality transplant in the sequel. What can I say? I like my Astrid with anger issues.


	4. Riverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Come-come-come, sang Hiccup, voiceless. -Come-come. Touch me-touch me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT IS HERE.

**IV.**

**[+][+][+]**

" _You're a verse in reverse,_

_a riverse_

_You woke up and_

_turned around my universe_."

-Calle 13 (Ojos Color Sol).

**[+][+][+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

A hazy state led them. It drove them on, more impulsive than usual. Two feathers floating in the wind, powerless to fight back.

Rigid in position, holding onto Toothless's neck, his rider revealed nothing in his human voice. However, Toothless could guess his thoughts. He knew him that well.

Hiccup was nervous. He was tense. He was  _boiling_  inside.

There was nothing Toothless wanted but to deliver respite. He would… He would give his Munr what he required in due time.

Flying over the village, Toothless was careful in choosing the less traveled path, hiding in the shadows of the fresh night, like loyal accomplices. Only his blue aura's outline could clue others in and betray them.

Gobber was leaving the Haddock's home when they landed on the roof. However, the man didn't show any inclinations in saying hello. The moment he saw them, he limped away while he covered his ears and chanted "I see nothing! I'm made of stone!" earning nothing but confusion on the dragon's part.

These humans were so strange. It was undeniable.

As was undeniable the fact that now, Toothless owed the old viking a big favor. Without his skills in manual labor, Toothless wouldn't have been able to place Hiccup in the bedroom's window with an excited, anxious heart. Without Gobber's assistance, Toothless would have been robbed of watching his human's wobbling knees, getting stuck with abnormal inexperience.

There was a long curtain separating them from the bedroom, so the suspense only mounted.

"Damn it, let go of me!" A shriek signaled Hiccup's on going fight with his multiple body straps. With a sideways glance, the dragon noticed how his human fingers shook.

Even more restless than the human, Toothless used a mini-blast to annul the material, cutting them instantly. Hiccup jumped while witnessing the hasty solution, but he murmured a soft gratitude. The dragon rider leaned against the window's frame, watching the curtains dance in the breeze. Toothless saw him take a deep breath, preparing himself to what he would find on the other side.

Toothless was done with waiting. He rolled his eyes and his teeth clamped on Hiccup's shoulder, forcing him to enter the bedroom.

Hiccup's arms flapped around like a dying fish, but he allowed the manhandling, trusting that Toothless wouldn't let him fall. "Okay, okay! I didn't want to look ungrateful or anything like that, but I was just—"

Toothless let him go. He rushed to sit beside the young viking, wanting to take in Hiccup's multiple expressions.

One hand remained entangled in his own locks of hair, while Hiccup's chin began to descend. The green of his eyes took another exquisite shade, reacting to the candle lights put around the place—another thing Toothless had to thanks Gobber for, no doubt.

"—thinking." Hiccup shook his head from a side to the other. "Toothless. This is…"

Toothless waited, exchanging glances between the human's profile and their new bed.

Hiccup surprised him. Rather than going on with his babbling, the Viking launched onto the protagonist of his current interest. Hiccup stretched his hands, stopping just as his fingers were about to touch the oak columns.

"… Incredible."

With that decree, Hiccup faced Toothless. Grinning.

Against the wall where Hiccup's desk had previously rested now laid their new  _sleepy-slab_. It was three times the size of the past wooden cage that his human had been using. The bed's base had been entirely crafted by the dragon—strong stone sharpened directly from Toothless's claws to grant accurate firmness—and said feature was the second thing Hiccup appreciated, stooping low to assess the dexterity.

"You did this, didn't you? Toothless, this is fine work. It's… Wow, how long did it take you to finish it, bud?" Ah, the jabbering had come back. "And these pillars sure have Gobber's trademark on them. No wonder I heard your lackeys were loading wood. Huh, what's underneath these skins? Toothless! Where did you get those? Tell me you didn't slaughter the poor animals yourself!" The boy prattled around, exalted laughter joining in.

Toothless smiled, letting his tongue dangle proudly. He denied the accusation with a shaking head. They had been a gift. Just like the sheep's wool stuffing the mattress. He had used the larger and securer leaves he could find to cover the bedrock, then continued with a moss covering, along with small and thin branches, to build a net to add support—If Toothless had added some dragon-nip to the mix, Hiccup did not need to know that.

The bearskins had been Valka's idea, since they were in the beginning of winter and Hiccup had to remain protected from the cold. The four thick posts around the bed had resulted from the tree Toothless had carefully chosen. Gobber had manipulated the solid material to give the corresponding shape, and the older viking had been in charge of assembling the elements to the mattress as well.

What Toothless hadn't anticipated was the ceiling now decorating their nest, culminating in the upper parts of the pillars. With the branches that had been left out, previously disqualified for being too large and thick, had been woven into a crafted cover. A crown, not very dissimilar to the one Toothless now wore, had been created from bare twigs, embellishing the front of the bed's upper level. And if all those details weren't enough, long willow branches were now serving as light curtains, gathered around their bed's two main sides.

The whole piece… spoke on behalf of the human creativity.

Departing from his silent inspection, Toothless's ears then caught a sound that, inevitably, blinded his senses.

Creaking leather. Metal crunching against the floor's surface.  _Hiccup_. Hiccup raising his left leg, deliberately curving a knee to put it down on the foot of the bed.

 _Hiccup_ , giving Toothless his back for a moment, just to then twist his perfect face towards the Night Fury, when his weight was accepted and resisted. Dark-red eyebrows rose, firing a double meaning. "I think it'll hold."

 _Desire-hunger-heat_. Groaning, a primal dimension took over his consciousness. Toothless began to approach, blue-blue-blue guiding his steps.

"No, wait." He was asked in a hoarse voice, all of Hiccup's brave front minimized to an urgent whisper. " _Wait_. Just wait a little longer. Stay there." Toothless hesitated, his long nails marking the floor with internal duel. "Look at me, buddy. Just look at me." What non-sense did his human speak of? Toothless couldn't do anything  _but_  to look at him. To breath him in. To drink in his every move. "Trust me."

Toothless whined, bending his ears to sharpen his listening. – _I trust, I trust, I trust._

Still kneeling on the bed, Hiccup took his silence as acceptance. He got rid of his cufflinks, tossing them to the floor. Immediately after, he continued with his armor. Although now with more measured movements. One shoulder, then another. Bindings were loosened carefully and locks were opened with deftness. Toothless  _counted_  the seven clicks that were needed to remove the whole attire.

All at one, with the sudden elegance of the waterfalls, leather and metal fell from Hiccup's body.

Concluding, the boy turned toward his beloved spectator. "Almost finished. I promise." And like he wasn't already driving Toothless into madness, a wink marked his promise. "Pass me the backpack, will you? We need it—Careful with the candles!"

The backpack was sent without the grace, or the coordination Hiccup had used but he got the task done. The last thing Toothless wanted was to ruin the night with a foolish fire. They were so close…

"Thank you." Rushing—feeling the same despair?—the viking went ahead with his undressing, his leather belts soon ending up on the floor. Then Hiccup laid down on their  _nest_ , looking straight into the dragon's eyes. "Take care of my boot for me?" Not waiting for an answer, the young man got lost in the infamous backpack, muttering to himself. "Now, let's see, anise oil, beach sand, quartz… My notes! I can't find—Toothless!  _That's_  not my boot! Bad dragon, bad dragon!"

The dragon faked his best innocent face (and her crown must be perpetuate his act) when he was targeted by the hysterical human. After all, what was wrong with sniffing a little above the viking's boot?

Hiccup ended up kicking off the boot himself, throwing it in a direction of little importance. He arose from the bed resting on his elbows, and grimaced. "Oh, that's right. I need to help you too. Come here, I'll remove your harness."

Resting his front paws on the bed, Toothless closed his eyes. While his rider was dedicated in disrobing him, he could only focus on the sunflower's essence. When the process was finished, a full-body shake was enough for his harness to fall from his torso. A pat on his side was the closest Hiccup came in contact and Toothless moaned when he sensed him moving away…

When the Night Fury re-opened his eyes, Hiccup was standing on their nest, right in front of him, a matching suffering drawn on his face.

- _Hurry up. Hurry-Hurry-Hurry._

Hiccup nodded, his lips parted half-way through something that never came out. He spun around, sitting on the bed to arrange the ingredients. "Thor, I'm so nervous. My hands are sweating."

Purring, Toothless rubbed his Munr's back with the tip of his snout, offering comfort.

– _I love your hands_. Hiccup created wonders with his hands. Without them, flying together would have been impossible.

"Your crown tickles." A small chuckle rang between the two. Hiccup took more obligatory deep breaths. Toothless felt each one of them under his touch. "Okay. I'm okay…" Another chuckle. "Ragna told me that first I had to make sure you were focused on me.  _Only_  on me. But that's pretty much a given, right?" To Toothless's delight, the young man pressed back against him, rubbing his body against his scales. "Every breath you're taking it's because of me. Every sound, every note of my voice. You're  _sunk_  in me… aren't you, Toothless?"

In response, Toothless tugged at his mate's undershirt, forcing Hiccup into facing him. Hiccup collapsed on the bed, surrounded by rose petals. In his hands, the human had a glass jar.

Toothless put his muzzle on the boy's torso, growling. Asking. Praying.

Hiccup never broke his visual connection, opening the bottle. "There's nothing else I'm thinking about either, Tooth'. It's like… I'm hearing you in my head… Or is it me finally going crazy?..." Hiccup was breathless. Shaking. But he didn't back down. "Guess it doesn't really matter. I know what you want from me. You are Ramr." Oil was spilled by human palms, and then human fingers rested on Toothless's forehead, writing invisible marks with the liquid. "You're my Gætir." The crown was removed from his head, and with a smirk, Hiccup threw it into one of the pillars, hanging it with success.

- _I'm yours_. Toothless tried to communicate with a whimper. - _Yours is the only title that matters._

"There're so many steps I'm skipping…" Laughing nervously, Hiccup looked to where the ingredients were scattered on the bed. The only item that was kept safe was the oil bottle. Shaking his head, the boy regained some of his composure. He stretched his right arm, until he reached three strange stones, too shiny to be considered normal stones, and offered them in Toothless's direction. "Do me a favor? Put these crystals on every side of the bed, right in the center. Oh, no, mister, don't you dare make that face, and help me!"

Petulant, the dragon gave in. Afterwards, he wasn't sure he had met the requirements, but when Hiccup checked, he nodded approvingly.

"Good. Now…" Holding what seemed to be sea-sand on his hands; Hiccup began to make a ring around the bed, like the moon's silhouette, reciting parts of the song that the dragon had already heard in the return flight. "Omnia vincit amor… cedamus Amori et us." At the end of the peculiar dance, the sand shone to mesmerizing levels, golden sparkles leaving the pair stunned. When human and dragon exchanged glances, smiles were shared. "Hopefully, that's a good sign, bud."

Toothless noticed that the precious mineral rocks on the floor had started to vibrate, buzzing like bees.

Hiccup positioned himself inside the sand-circle, moving to the far end of the opposite wall. He removed his green robe, baring his slender torso, and at last, he extended his hands towards the dragon. "Come here." While Toothless complied, more prayers tumbled out of his rider's mouth. "Hamr has shaped us. It separated us in birth. But Líkarm has brought us together again."

In his partner's dilated pupils, the blue of his being was reflected. Toothless stretched his wings, showing his potential as Munr. To earn his frigg's respect, the Night Fury had to expose his strength.

Still standing, Hiccup pulled a knife from his pocket. He cut the palm of his right hand. "Mun Þú mik, Hugr, man ek thik… Unn Þú mér, Munr, ann ek ther." His bloody hand was planted on Toothless's chest, right where his heart was beating, alive. When he spoke again, Hiccup's voice was trembling. "Remember me, Sál… as I remember you. Love me, Sál… as I love you."

All the candles were blown away by an unseen force, but the darkness did not matter. Hiccup's beautiful face remained illuminated by blue fire.

Just like the flames of Toothless's Sál were, when it was removed from his chest, tangled between the human's fingers.

"By Odin." The dragon heard in a choking whisper.

Toothless groaned. He could literally feel every twist of Hiccup's fingertips  _down_  to his soul. Every twist and twirl. It was an inexplicable experience. Weakness bent his four knees over the bed, but he did not fall. His moans were strained, torn between pain and pleasure. A pleasure so exquisite that made him shiver.

Hiccup was panting loudly. Toothless could hear him. Longing to see him, he raised his head.

To see his Sál being embraced, being hailed as a trophy in the hands of his rider, provoked from Toothless a mighty roar.

A roar of utter and complete passion.

" _Oh_ , Toothless…" The other man groaned, falling apart at the seams. "I know, I know—I can feel it too—I can feel you." Toothless's Sál intertwined with Hiccup's digits in a coquettish way, dancing between his fingers without causing any damage. "Hold on. Hold on a little more—I'm  _almost_  done."

What choice Toothless had, but to wait?

With great effort, he tried to follow Hiccup's trail. However, his intentions could be easily read via his incandescent Sál. With his very soul in his hands, Hiccup didn't need to speak either. Toothless could understand him clearly through their spiritual connection.

If Hiccup asked him to sit on the bed, Toothless barely processed it. If Hiccup delicately cut a line in his right claw, Toothless barely noticed. If said claw was then positioned on the human's bare chest, Toothless could hardly distinguished it. All he wanted, all he cared about, was to make his  _call_.

The only imperative in his thinking was to excerpt his Sál's missing half from its primitive shell of bone and flesh.

If Hiccup screamed, at the release of his inner sun, Toothless barely heard.

The only thing that mattered was to see with his own eyes, the orange bonfires of his Sál's twin.

A blazing sun, the heart of any fire. Pure and all-consuming.

- _Come-come-come_ , sang Hiccup, voiceless. - _Come-come. Touch me-touch me_.

"Toothless." The ritual reached its conclusion, green disappearing from his Munr's gaze, when their eyes found a path to connect to. "Ost min, kyss mik."

And so, Toothless kissed Hiccup.

 

 

* * *

**[+] [+] [+]**

* * *

 

 

When Toothless kissed him, it was not done with physical lips.

It was a kiss of fire, Sál to Sál, finding Communion.

Blue mixed with red, merging into one.

Logic faded from his mind.

All that Hiccup processed was the massive pleasure of being inside his beloved. They longer existed as a single being. They were  _HiccupToothless_ , sighing in glee at their first kiss.

Even without lips, the heat of having a mouth on his was the experience that captivated Hiccup's senses. The magic moment of being savored with curiosity, with  _Hunger-Hunger-Hunger_  made him cried out in surrender, letting it conquer him. Even without hands, Hiccup perceived caresses at every angle of his being, travelling over his tights, pressing at the curves of his buttocks. He felt his chest being bathed with sweet kisses, intangibles, yet tattooed on his soul. A sharp bite on his shoulder hurt  _so_  deep in his gut, that he enjoyed the possessive mark with a stifled groan.

" _Munr-Munr-Munr_ " he heard, manifested with Toothless's voice.

" _Munr-Munr-Munr_ " he whispered back, opening his metaphysical form to his lover's cravings.

Like having fingers squeezing his pelvis's sensitive and hard flesh, electrifying pleasure embolden him so much—that if Hiccup had hips, he would be lifting them up, desperate for a goal, begging without a hint of shame. If Hiccup had legs, he would be spreading them wide, offering his axis, baring the secrets of his human body to Toothless's possession.

If he had hands, Hiccup would fit his nails into scaly skin. He would hang from a thick black neck, scraping at tender points, firing madness out of his lover. If he had teeth, Hiccup would bite a murky fin; heartened on by the same need of assertion. If he had the limitations of his fingers, Hiccup would glide over the south of the huge reptile's body, eager to find the dome from his Munr's most basic sensations were born.

But he had no fingers nor mouth, or human limitations. And that didn't matter in the end, because the symbolism of such actions, now, gave the same results.

Although Hiccup's hips were not material, the core of his desire was naked with the power of his passion. Although the scales weren't tangible, two different textures of skin surged together, at a level beyond the corporeal.

Hiccup had wondered to himself, again and again:  _How to make love to you without falling on the perverse? How to break the barrier of our bodies?_

Now he had his answers.

They weren't human and dragon, in this dimension of life. Their Sáls were not mortal, thus, not subjected to the rules of the physical world. Their Sáls could recreate the yearnings of their masters, without turning his love into taboo.

When Hiccup pulled, pressed, stroked, bit, moaned, smiled, and pushed Toothless at his mercy; he did it with the certainty that he was making love to his Munr, the way it was intended.

"You're beautiful." Was confessed in the curve of his neck, a manifestation of Toothless, that Hiccup had never heard before. "My Hiccup, my sun. I want your skin, and I devour your taste because it's my favorite nectar. Can I mark you? Can I kiss you all over? Can I take you in the thousand ways that are possible?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Blind, urgent need surrender him. Moaning at the dragon's tickling tongue, Hiccup begged to be taken. "We've been holding on for so long… Let's not wait anymore."

Immense heat. Two missing links reconnecting. Two pieces, adjusting to the same puzzle.

 _-This is what I was warned about_ , was the last cohesive idea than Hiccup had, as he felt Toothless's hunger feeding from the depths of his Sál. While ambrosia ended with perpetual emptiness, the complexity of their Communion blew them away…

—Always being alone. The silhouette of a Night Fury flying away, never to return. Toothless, waiting and waiting, howling for her return.

—Valka's first caress on his tiny forehead, pouring out her despair: "He's so small, so fragile. He won't be strong enough. They'll tear him apart."

—Fighting, fighting, and fighting for a place in the hive. All his life, Toothless fought to be recognized, to be respected. Always alone. It's always better to be alone...

—A huge green-yellow eye opening, slowing him down. Hiccup arms trembling, his whole body shaking. Thinking that the dragon looked as terrified as he felt. Could he do it? Can he rip the heart of this enigmatic creature? Could he live with himself, afterwards?

—Prey. Human. Enemy. Why did you release me? What have you done to me?

—Dragon. Living mystery. Why didn't you kill me? Why can't you just fly away?

—That human. So small. Following Toothless around. Watching him non-stop. Daring to touch him!

—At daylight, just thinking about Toothless. At night, dreaming about Toothless. His life, being invaded by the dragon at all hours, despite knowing that his father would kill him.

—Drawing, drawing, drawing. Watching Hiccup's little feet dance between the coils of his creation. Feeling a surge of satisfaction, at seeing the respect which the human behaved.

—Wanting to touch him, wanting to touch him, wanting to touch him. There was nothing Hiccup wanted more than to feel the dragon's breath over the skin of his palm.

—His inner desire yielding to the weakness of his loneliness. He wanted to be touched. When was the last time he'd been touched?

—Trust.

—Trust.

—Flying.

—Falling.

—Raising from the ashes, reborn into a new being.

And beyond those treasured recollections, human and dragon eyes saw something else, a scene that did not involve them, but gave them meaning:

—Years ago. Thousands of years ago. A human and a dragon, meeting for the first time. Sharing secrets and knowledge. A gem of a hundred colors, being the core of their friendship. A story that hadn't had such a successful outcome. "I have to trust in the boy and hope for the best. I have to hope for the best."

Hiccup clung to the arches of Toothless's wings, dumbfounded by the implications of the past. All of him wailed, accepting the floods of pleasure buzzing along his Sál. His lover roared and roared, taking and receiving—they were flying, flying without fear of falling. Toothless was inside him, and Hiccup was inside the dragon, his thoughts collapsing and merging.

His innermost feelings were shared; their more destructive fears, compared. And their most private thoughts were stripped bare. The bleeding guilt from Toothless's Sál flowed through Hiccup's hands, and the burden was shared.

The sadness in Hiccup was appeased, honey sealing the bitterness.

It could have lasted forever. They may have loved each other for the rest of history.

But so much tension trying to find relief, so many erotic sensation stimulating the nerves that Hiccup imagined like golden cords inside him, went taunt with Toothless playfulness. They snapped apart and climax was inevitable.

Hiccup had tasted Freyja's blessing on multiple occasions, immersed in another body, surrounded by the arms of another. But those past carnal encounters couldn't compare to this fruition.

Surrounded by Toothless's warmth, golden strips were ruptured, flames reaching boiling point—Hiccup collapsed, feeling his Munr's spilled love covering him, filling him, clinging to Hiccup with the same massiveness with which he was being held. With only themselves to hear their shouts of triumph, Hiccup sobbed out his orgasm, convulsing, falling apart like a newborn.

He was wrecked and put together again.

Toothless was lava, smudging Hiccup from within, revealing the brutal nature of his own ecstasy. He added throbbing pain to the pleasure, his blue fire marking its path. He roared madly, eating away at every part of Hiccup.

Swollen with bliss, Hiccup heard the tender praises, "My Man, my Rider, My Friend, My Frigg, My Omega." Shuddering with the weight of the most heartbreaking confessions, Hiccup heard how Oceans would dry up; if the day came when Toothless would lose his Munr. How War would open, if they tried to separate him from the viking…

"And from Helheim I would escape to return to you." Hiccup completed the oath, recognizing a fallopian snout snuggling against his face. "Neither Hela or Garm would dare to stop me."

The rejoicing, tripled.

And since it was well known that fire was the most sacred means to purify a Sál, they were lost in the blankness of a new canvas.

 

 

* * *

**[+] [+] [+]**

* * *

 

 

He was the first to blink awake. The first one to return to the solid, loud and harsh world.

Except, the only noise recorded by his ears were their powerful pants.

Except that at this moment, the only hardness was represented by their skeletons, one laid on top of the other.

Hiccup was shaking, his face wet, light moans escaping his lips. His hands were pinned on the skins of the bed, twisting the material.

Acting on instinct, knowing what his human needed, Toothless covered his lover with his own torso, gently gurgling over his head, to reassure him.

Hiccup reacted faster than expected. Reincorpored, the human came back to the mortal world with a burst of passionate kisses, planted all over the large dragon's chest. Still shaking, still sniffling, but also giggling, hanging from his Munr with hook and foot. Beyond being a continuation of his lascivious communion, their loving touches meant an intense need to stay  _connected_. Now that a greater understanding had grown between them, Toothless understood Hiccup's need to show his affection by human rituals, finding stability in its original romanticism.

Toothless did the same, showing how dragons liked to spoil their mates: licking sweaty strands of Hiccup's hair, biting his tiny braids in playful manner; purring at a laxer tenor.

Their Sáls had returned to their respective hideouts for now, serene and full. Exhausted.

Toothless could smell the salt of more tears, and couldn't bear it. He flexed his body until he had his frigg face to face. He wiped at a human cheek with his forked tongue, asking in dragonese: " _What it's wrong_?"

"It's nothing." Smiling with the assault, Hiccup finally spoke. "…Seriously. Don't worry."

Another lick. " _Why are you crying_?"

Hiccup pushed at the dragon's head, until it was lying on his chest. Probing fingers surrendered his reptilian face. "I feel happy. Like I've never been before."

" _It makes no sense_."

Another smile, this one wearing some the spark that Toothless knew too well. "Sometimes, Toothless, it does."

- _These da wingless_. Just when Toothless thought he got them figured out, something new popped out of them, causing trouble. - _Never boring._  Hiccup was so soaked with sweat, Toothless's chin kept slipping on his human's breastbone. Impatient, Toothless squirmed to find a comfortable angle, never implementing movements so sudden, that they would separate him from Hiccup's caresses. It was then, while his sensitive stomach rubbed against the vikings pants, that  _another_  type of fragrance pecked at his snout's dimples. An even more salty fragrance, coming from the human's lap…

He decided to investigate, lowering his nose…

"Toothless,  _no_." Swiftly, he was stopped, a grimace twisting Hiccup's round nose. "It was an accident, I'm sorry. I suspect it's something that can't be avoided… I fear humans don't have the same self-control as a dragon's, buddy."

Oh.

" _Fool_." Carried away by the adoration brewing inside his chest, Toothless returned to his viking, purring one more secret in his ear. " _There, no place for Shame. Immune, I was not. And this… it does not make us weak."_

Just as predicted, freckled cheeks were dusted by rosy hue, when his reference was understood. With Toothless, Hiccup should never felt shame. He could be so free with his nature, as he would please.

Hiccup nodded.

Their foreheads fell together for a moment, sealing the deal. Both breathed in, remembering the wonderful union they had just shared. It was impossible not to dive into those incredible echoes, their bodies suffering from the chills of it. "We should clean up. But you know? I'd hate to move… I just… I just want to be around you, for now."

Toothless disjointed their foreheads, humming. " _You could… take off your pants, if they are bothering you that much_."

Hiccup stretched just enough to take one of the pillows so he could hit Toothless directly in the face. "Pervert."

Feathers flew, coming off the pillow. Toothless sneezed when the tip of one of them tickle his long nose, and then rubbed his snout, feigning offense. Laughter coming from the young man echoed through the bedroom then, tears forgotten. Toothless followed suit, taking another pillow with his teeth to crush Hiccup's sniggers back into his throat. Protests were difficult to understand trough the strange bag-used-for-the-human-head, but when a metal kick hit him in his side, the dragon gave up, releasing Hiccup from his torture.

"To kill a Viking on his own honeymoon! It's unheard of!" While the human started with his dramatic complaints, the dragon was a step ahead, determined on solving the problem at hand. "T-T-Toothlessss!"

The dragon muttered reluctantly, as his teeth pulled at the pants, without success. It seemed like they were painted on him! How could Hiccup walk? He threw his rider a disappointed look.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, sitting up with a resigned sigh. "Okay, okay, here I come, lecherous dragon."

Toothless snorted under his breath. " _It's not as if I had not seen you naked before_ …" They swam together in the lake all the time!

Hiccup made a series of breathtaking stunts on their  _sleepy-slab_  during the process of undressing. For a moment, Toothless feared that Hiccup was going to break a bone.

When long pale tights were exposed, however, Toothless swallowed. When two fleshy globes, also pale and well known for his eyes, emerged, Toothless felt heat rushing to his head. When  _everything_  was presented before the dragon, expectative and nervous, Toothless jumped on the human, guarding that much skin only for his appreciation.

He marked every inch with his pheromones—breathing in the musk, trails of anise, iron, and even more salt—and loving the smell that constituted his Munr.

Hiccup let him, heart also accelerated, his own pheromones now being detectable by the Night Fury. He was enjoying the experience. He was relishing on it, while dragon's blood was being cleaned from his chest, and wanting to return the gesture.

Hiccup could not hide anything from him now. His enjoyment, the language of their shattered breaths, his eye's dilation, the song of the blood running through his veins—His body reacted with flawless truth, undulating to find peace with Toothless.

"This is only the beginning, isn't it?" Hiccup grasped at feathers, furs and wood. "I can feel it… again… The urgency."

Toothless howled, the fire of his Sál restarting its tracks. Hiccup was right. The cycle was being set again, asking of them what they could give. Sapphire dust returned to his scales, warning of what was coming.

No ritual was required in this case. The road was already laid down. Their Sáls followed it through all obstacles, accelerating into the material world and soldering together onto another kiss.

The result: total burnout.

 

 

* * *

**[+] [+] [+]**

**End of Part IV.**

**[+] [+] [+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE YOU HAVE IT. SOUL-SEX (THANK YOU DESTIEL FOR THAT ONE). This is actually the first milestone of the plot (yes, there IS plot). However, I'm going to take a break now, because I have to update the Spanish version. Sorry, guys. I just wanted to get to this point. Please comment and don't be a lurker if you like this fic!
> 
> Get ready, because here comes a ton of notes!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> i. Norse:
> 
> Ramr: Strong, powerful.
> 
> Gætir: Guardian, protector.
> 
> Hugr: Thought.
> 
> Omnia vincit amor; et us cedamus amori: Love conquers all; let us too yield to love.
> 
> Hamr: Form / Appearance / Body.
> 
> Líkarm: Life / process of life.
> 
> Mun Þú mik, Hugr, man ek thik. Unn mér Thu, Munr, ann ek ther: Remember me, Hugr, I remember you. Love me, Munr, I love you.
> 
> Ost min, kyss mik: My love, kiss me.
> 
> Helheim: Norse underworld.
> 
> Hela: the one in charge of the Underworld, daughter of Loki.
> 
> Garm: Underworld watchdog.
> 
> ii. Dragonese (based on the books):
> 
> Da wingless: Human (s).
> 
> Sleepy-slab: Bed.
> 
> Extras:
> 
> Dragon-Nip: It's the grass that dragons love so much they get high on it. I read in Wikipedia that special was that smelled of garlic.
> 
> (+) During Communion, there is a reference about Hiccup I, the ancestor of our Hiccup, and another dragon, and it comes from the books, kiddies. I discovered it and found it very interesting. So, it's canon. Toothless and Hiccup weren't the first dragon/human friends-cough-lovers. I'm planning on using the Haddock's history futher more, so pay attention.
> 
> (+) About how Hiccup can understand dragonese on the last part of this chapter: benefits of delicious Soul-Sex, of course! Seriously, the guy has been inside the dragon's mind, some dragonese has to stick to him, right? I'm not saying he's an expert, but he certainly has made progress in his lessons.
> 
> I admit that I wasn't happy with the final product of the famous bed, but then I thought, "Why try so hard when they'll wind up breaking it anyway?" XD.
> 
> OK I'M NOT DONE. HERE, SOME SPOILERS FOR YOU: CAMICAZI IS COMING, SO ARE ERET & ASTRID'S FRIENSHIP MOMENTS. AND ALSO? A LOT OF FREAKING TROUBLE.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, what you think? If you like this story, please review/comment to let me know! Translating takes a lot of time, after all. I'll work faster if people are really interested in the continuation, n.n. Thanks for reading, either way! And just to be clear, although I have problems with Astrid's characterization in canon, I don't support bashing or hate towards her. She has place in Munr's plot, even if she's not with Hiccup anymore.
> 
> Nordic translations:
> 
> Munr: (pronounced "MOON-ur") can best be rendered as "desire" or "will." The munr is the seat of one's likes and dislikes, love, sorrow, fear, hatred, happiness, and other emotions.
> 
> Sál: the Old Norse word for "soul," was invented only after the Norse were converted to Christianity.
> 
> Frigg: "Beloved", someone "to love."
> 
> Ragna: "Advice."


End file.
